Supernova
by josefinaamo
Summary: It started off so simple, with the Cullen's taking a new vampire to a human prom, but after several humans get attacked, can things stay the simple, or will new turns of events ruin the life they've come to love? Set about 27ish years after Breaking Dawn
1. The One

**Hey! Me again! No, I don't own them… Sad day, I know. Stephenie Meyer owns all these lovely vampire, well; Jessie is mine, but still… Set about 27ish years after BD. Have fun reading!**

**Emmett's POV**

"Emmett! We'll be late even if we go two hundred miles per hour! Hurry up and get dressed! And I mean now mister!" Rosalie yelled at me from downstairs.  
We were going to prom. Again. It's the thing I hate most about high school— well, besides _every_ guy there hitting on _my_ lovely wife. I mean, I have no problem dancing with Rose, but when she wears those little dresses and every guy looks at her while she shimmies, yeah. That I don't like. Well, I like it when she did that, but I would prefer if I was the _only_ guy who would ever see my girl do that.  
"Coming, beautiful!" I called down the stairs. I went into our walk in closet and picked up the outfit Rose and Alice had got me. It was nice. Black pants, vest and bowtie; a light pink dress shirt and a black overcoat that went down to my knees. I was dress in a second, well, three, but still. I grabbed the camera; Carlisle and Esme would want pictures. So would Nessie, she just loved making scrapbooks of her and that dog, I mean, Jacob.  
"Hurry up or I will leave you here! Don't think I won't! I will dirty dance with Anthony Newton!" That's what got me running down four flights of stairs and smashing Esme's new door.  
"I'm sorry Esme! Please don't kill me!" I heard her laugh, so I guessed I was in the clear.  
Anthony Newton was Mike and Jessica Newton's son. They had gotten married twenty five years ago and Anthony had just turned nineteen, graduating this year. He also had some kind of thing for Bella, just like his dad. It must run in the family. And for some strange reason, he had also moved to Alaska two years ago, just like us.  
I got to the car. Rose was already in the driver's seat, looking beautiful, as always. I got into her car and saw that she was wearing a floor length coat to cover up her dress. Drat. Smart, beautiful girl. She knew that once I saw her dress, or lack there of, I would go crazy and sweep her upstairs… Like the last three proms we tried to go to…  
No, she was going to let me see it at the same time as those sheep like males. Ugh, then those would start thinking that they would ask her to dance, she would say yes and then they would spend the rest of the night making out in the back of her car. With Rosalie. _My_ girl. _Mine._  
All that thought process had only taken me a fraction of second; I finished before Rose floored it.

We arrived at the school in less than two minutes, thanks to Rose's driving. It would have taken a human at least fifteen. Speeding. As soon as Rose put the car into park, I ran—human speed— around the car to open the door for her. And to remove that blasted coat of hers. Once I got that thing off, I stared at her for a good minute and a half.  
"Like it?" She asked smugly.  
"Do we have to stay and dance?" I looked at her with puppy eyes. "I can think of a lot of other things we could be doing right now… like those last three proms we never made it to…"  
Rose giggled. "I wish, but this is Jessie's first prom. Yes, we have to stay. Sorry, babe."  
"Darn.' I tried to look at her dress, but I kept getting distracted. All I noticed was that it was pink, tight and really, really sexy. It took a lot of effort not to just grab her and make a run for home to rip the dress to shards…  
Alice and Jasper pulled in right then. Jasper's tux was like mine, but with a white shirt. Alice's dress was short, strapless, and pink with a black bow across her waist.  
Edward and Bella screeched to a halt right in front of me. Edward's tux was like mine and Jasper's. But his shirt was light blue. Bella's dress was a blue spaghetti strap with black lace on the top. But my eyes kept going back to Rose and her hot body. She had walked over to ask Bella something. I wasn't sure what; I was kind of zoned out staring. I made up my mind. I was taking my babe home. Right now. But, just I a started to take a step, Nessie pulled in, right between me and Rose. I slammed into the side of the car. Nessie was laughing.  
"Who taught you how to drive?" Jake asked.  
"Dad." Nessie answered. 'Duh." Jake got out and opened the door for his wife. Nessie's dress was silver, one shouldered and really sparkly. Jake looked out of place in his all black tux set.  
After Nessie and Jake got out, Edward walked over to their car. I popped the dent I made out.  
"Jessie?" Edward asked, "How are you holding up? Remember, if you can't do it, tell one of us. We'll make sure you get out without hurting anyone. Ok?"  
"Got it." The musical voice from the backstreet answered. "I just haven't been around humans a lot. If I can make it through prom, can I go to high school with y'all? Please?"  
"If you make it trough tonight." Jasper said.  
Jessie had been turned two years ago by Jasper. She was sixteen and living on the streets of Portland. Jasper was going hunting and got to close to town. She was like a singer to him, like Bella was to Edward. Alice found him right after he started to drink her. Once jasper caught the disappointed look on Alice's face, he stopped. Carlisle came home as soon as he could, but it was too late to suck the venom out. But Jessie was happy to be a vampire; living on the streets for sixteen years was a bad way to live.  
"I think I'm ready. No, I am ready." She got out of the car and took a deep breath. She smiled. She was gonna be fine.  
She had her waist length black hair in a bun, as always, and she was wearing a short white halter dress that she made.  
Poor girl, once all the sheep, um, boys laid eyes on her they would never leave her alone. And she was too nice to be mean.  
"Jessie," Jasper said, "do you know the story by heart?"  
"I'm a vampire. How can I forget?"  
"Very funny. Tell me."  
"Ok. Rose and you are twins, and Bella is your younger sister. Y'all are Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's real kids.  
"Emmett, Alice and I were the kids of a friend of the family. When our parents died in a car crash, the Cullen's took us in.  
"Edward and Renesmee are brother and sister. They are foster children who have no idea who their parents are.  
"Jacob is Renesmee's boyfriend who lives with us because his family hates him.  
"You, Rose and Emmett are seniors; Bella, Edward, Jacob and Alice are juniors. And Renesmee and I are sophomores. Good enough, Jasper?" Jessie asked smugly.  
"I guess so… But no dancing with any guys, ok? We can't risk you losing control."  
"If you say so…"  
"I do."  
"Ok, fine." Jessie treated Jasper like an older brother. And Jasper acted just like one. Overprotective and willing to hurt any one who even tried to make a move on her. She got along nicely with the dog. I mean, Jacob. And her and Nessie were best buds. Jessie was also the only one who called her Renesmee, because Nessie really hates being called Nessie. She was mad at Jake for the longest time for getting everyone started on that dumb nickname. I think she's still mad at him.  
"Can we go inside now?" Jessie asked.  
"Yes. Let's go." Bella answered. But before she could take a step, Edward grabbed her and kissed her in a way that humans would get a room for. Not us vamps. No, we do this around each other. Doesn't bother us at all. As a matter of fact, I was just thinking about doing that to Rose…  
Edward cut me off. "Jacob! That's my daughter!" He sounded mad.  
"She's my wife!" Jake answered. "And I may kiss her if I so please, as much as I so please. If she also pleases." He added that last part quickly after getting a look from Nessie. Nessie then grabbed his face, and with a mean look at Edward, kissed him in a way that even vamps might get a room for.  
"Renesmee!" Edward was ticked…  
"What? You do it to mom, I mean, Bella all the time!"  
"Wow, Nessie. Just wow." Jake was stunned.  
"Enough! Time to go inside!" Rose said, taking my hand and leading me in.  
"Ok." Alice brightly linked her arm with Jasper's and followed us. Nessie, with a wink at Jake, took his hand and walked behind us too. Edward, after getting a stern look from Bella about the whole Nessie kiss thing, put his arm around her and led her up the parking lot hill. Jessie looked at all of us sadly. She was alone while all the rest of us had someone. Alice noticed too.  
She looked meaningfully at Jasper, who then stopped, walked back to Jessie, pulled her up the hill, then walked inside, arms linked with both Jessie and Alice. Once we were all inside, Jessie let go of Jasper's arm to take it all in.  
"Wow. This is cool."  
Just our luck, Anthony Newton saw us and ran over. Bella quickly grabbed Edward and started kissing him deeply.  
"Oh, um hi Bella." Anthony said.  
Bella pulled away from Edward, "Hi. Sorry I can't talk right now." She pulled Ed back to her face, then giggled and pulled him outside.  
Anthony looked shot down. Good, the twerp.  
"Rose, want to dance?" I asked before Mr. Twerp face could.  
"Yes. Please." She went with me to the dance floor.  
I saw Jasper lead Alice to the floor also. Sorry, buddy. We're all taken.  
Then I saw him eye Jessie. Darn! How could I forget about her? She had a look of panic on her face. Anthony grabbed her hand and she fainted. Wait, she fainted? Can vampires faint?  
Jasper and Alice ran over to her; Alice tried to wake her, and Jasper punched Anthony in the face. He fell, face covered in blood. I ran over and grabbed Jasper before he could expose us. I dragged him out of the building. Alice carried Jessie outside. Still no sign of life from her.

**Hey! What'd you think? I like it! Please leave a review! Please! I know it's short, but still. **

**Anna**


	2. I Gotta Feeling

**Thanks to Bellabriggs my wonderful beta! And thanks to all y'all who reviewed! Heck, thanks to the Backstreet Boys for their wonderful music that I listen to while writing! Y'all are great! **

**Also, I'll try and get all the prom dresses on the site soon!**

**One more and I'll let y'all get to the story: This chapter is for ****MissCullenx0x who thinks my stories are great! You rock!**

_Alice carried Jessie outside. Still no sign of life from her._

**Chapter Two  
Jessie's POV**

I felt like I was being moved, but why? How? What just happened?

Wait, something was coming back. Oh yeah. Anthony. He touched me. I was overwhelmed by his past.

My power is seeing the past of a person when I touch them. It doesn't work with Jake or Renesmee. And with vampires I can only see little bits, fragments of their life. I've never touched a human before, and what happened was strange. I saw everything. His whole life--all of it. It shocked me, and I was knocked off my feet. I decided to stay down to hopefully get away from Anthony. I guess I did…

"She'll stop faking in two seconds." Alice said brightly. She looked at Jasper.

"I wasn't faking!" I opened my eyes. "I had an overload, or something. I don't really know. Where is that boy and how dare he touch me?"

Jasper looked away from me. "I saw you go down. I wasn't thinking. I punched him. Not as hard as I could, but still, I hope I did some damage."

"Good. Thanks, Jasper."

"Thanks?"

"I don't like him."

Alice suddenly went blank. She gasped.

"Alice?" Jasper grabbed her shoulders. "Alice?" He called again.

Alice opened her eyes and looked at me. "I see one of us running," she said, "Far away, not stopping."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"When?" I kept pressing her for information.

"I don't know."

"Do you know who?" I was getting a tad bit scared.

"I don't know!" Alice screamed.

"Sorry," I said, "I'm just really worried. I mean, what if it's me?"

"We'll help you." Jasper answered.

"Sure as hell is hot." Emmett said brightly. "Unless of course hell is cold. You know, they never really say… It could be icy…"

Edward and Bella came running outside. Bella had been helping the Newton twerp for some reason. Probably because she has the best control around blood, right after Carlisle, that is.

"He's out cold. Carlisle is coming to check him out. We got him moved before any of the other humans noticed what had happened. We want to keep it quiet."

"Good." Emmett said. "What's Carlisle going to tell him when he wakes up?"

"That he took Jessie's hand, then she slipped and took him down with her. He landed on his face and broke his nose." Edward answered. He then looked at me. "It's a good thing you were overloaded. You might have attacked him if you had really been faking the whole time."

"Where is the twerp now, and who's with him?" I asked.

"Jake and Nessie are with him on the roof."

"The roof? Really?" I asked.

"We don't want the humans to see."

"Oh. Right." Duh. I still had a lot to learn about being a Cullen. Or Whitlock, I guess. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie and Bella were the Cullens. And Edward and Renesmee went by Mason. Jacob was still a Black.

The wind shifted. I caught a beautiful scent. "Jasper. Help." Was what I said before I started to run after it. I didn't get very far before Jasper had me in a headlock. I knew I shouldn't fight it, but I did. If I had any control left, I would have stopped fighting it. But I wasn't in control, so I kept trying—and failing—to fight him. Thankfully, another cross breeze blew the scent away and allowed me to clear my head. Now that I wasn't going crazy, I could see that the whole time I had been getting past flickers from touching Jasper. It was the strangest thing I'd ever seen. I think it happened before Alice and Jasper found the Cullens…

"_Alice love, I don't know how you talked me into this." I was a bit annoyed._

"_That's what you get when you call me short. I warned you." She came at me with a navy blue scarf. _

"_No! No way! At all! Ever!" I was already dressed like a fool. For calling her short, she had dressed me in scarves of all colors. And a pair of heels. Not to mention her tight blouse. I would rip them off and to shreds, but I didn't want to hurt Alice's feelings. _

"_Ok. Last thing. Pose!" She got an evil glint in her eyes. And a camera in her hands. _

"_Alice!" I groaned. _

"_Pose!"_

"_Fine." I posed in all my girlish gear. At least no one would see this. Alice took the picture. I kicked off the heels and threw all the scarves on the floor. At least Alice had let me wear my pants and not wear a skirt or anything like that. I got the blouse off in just a few seconds. Alice was now staring at my shirtless body. I pounced at her. She jumped out of the way just in time, giggling. I pounced at her again. I tackled her into the bed. _

"Stop!" I screamed at Jasper. "Let go of me, I can't take it anymore!" He let go of me and I scrambled out of his reach, horrified. Edward was laughing at me. He sounded like a dying cow.

Jasper looked confused. "What just happened?" He suddenly understood. "What did you see?"

"Um," I wasn't sure where to start. "Blouse. Scarves. Heels. Bed. Camera. Scarring. Disturbing." He looked shocked.

"You. Saw. _THAT!?_"

I became very uncomfortable. "Um, sorry." I gave off a nervous laugh. "Uh, just, just remember, I can't control what I see." I stuttered out. If vampire's faces could turn purple, Jasper's would have been.

Alice began to giggle uncontrollably. "I remember that." She purred. "How much did you see?" She asked, turning to me.

"Um, you. Bed. Tackle."

"Ok, good. You didn't see the _fun_ part."

"Whoa now." Emmett boomed. "What are you not telling me? I can guess what you saw, Jessie. But it sounds like there's more."

I shook my head. "No way am I repeating that."

"Edward?"

"I agree with Jessie." Edward said.

"Fine." Emmett grumbled. He then looked right at Edward. He was thought-talking to him. Emmett started smirking. Edward snarled then ran off somewhere.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Well, you see," Emmett looked at me, "I was just thinking, what are Jake and Nessie doing now that they're alone with only an out-cold human. What do you think they're doing?" He smirked again.

"Ew. That's gross." I thought that all that love being made around me all the time was gross. Rosalie said it was because I was the only one not doing it. Once I found my man—vampire—I wouldn't think it was gross anymore. Probably true, but until then, it's gross.

"To you." Alice said to me she then giggled and looked at Jasper.

"Um, even more ew. Can I go back inside? Please? It is my first prom, you know."

"Sure," Alice said, "We all should."

"Ok. But no more giggling like that. Please."

"Whatever."

We all walked inside except for Bella. She went to keep Edward from hurting Jacob. I don't know why Edward had a problem with them doing that. He and Bella did it all the time. Ew, now that is a gross image I didn't want to implant in my brain.

Once we all got inside Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie went to dance after I told them I would be just fine on my own. I leaned against on of the walls next to the dance floor. It had only been forty-five seconds from when I started leaning when a boy walked over to me. He looked about my age, well, sixteen. Maybe a bit older. His was about six foot even. Five inches taller than me. He looked lean, but very well built. He was kinda cute, for a human. He had beautiful blue eyes and kinda tan skin. He looked at me and smiled—he had the cutest dimples!—then ducked his head in shyness.  
He stopped about a foot away from me. I turned to look at him. He blushed and ducked his head again.

When he recovered, he looked at me again. "Ma'am?" He asked. "Would you like to dance?"

A human asked me to dance… "Sure." And I said yes. The human boy held out his hand. I took it, this time prepared. As he led me to the floor, I saw his life. He led a hard life.  
He had no brothers or sisters. When he was younger his dad would beat him and his mom. Then his dad left when he was eight. His mom died last year. His apartment lease ended two weeks ago, so he was checked into a hotel. And he only had it until tomorrow. He was seventeen last week. He spent his last, small, bit of money to pay for prom. He was alone. My unbeating heart went out to him.

Once the song was over, he leaned over and kissed my hand. He didn't even seem to mind the coldness.

"Will you bless me with one more?" He asked.

"I'll bless you with as many as you wish." I answered. It was then that his life stopped flashing before my eyes. I smelled him. Oh, he smelled like heaven! It was earthy and like sunflowers. It was hard not to attack him then and there. But I didn't, thank goodness.

I noticed that Emmett and Rosalie had stepped out. To do what, I didn't want to know.

We danced three more dances before I said I needed to sit. I didn't, of course, but most normal humans would. He led me to a table. Then he went to get me a bottle of water. While he was gone, Edward slipped into the chair next to me.

"Dancing with a human boy? Take risks much?" I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"I'm sorry." I said, looking him in the eyes. "He asked me to dance and I couldn't refuse. Are you mad at me?" I hoped not.

"No, I'm not. Just be careful. Please." He slipped off just as quiet as he had slipped in. The boy returned with my water. I was trying to figure out a way to pretend to drink it. So I just kinda opened it up and played with it.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

"Jessie Whitlock. What's your?"

"Jessie, that's a nice name. My name is A.J. Ellis."

"What does A.J. stand for?"

"Alexander James. It's my first name. Or names, I should say."

"I like it." I was trying to find something good to say.

"Want to go for a walk? They have great gardens here."

"Um, sure." I couldn't believe I was going for a walk with a _human_ in the _dark_. It felt so wrong. But, then again, so very right. Oh, great. Was I falling for a human? Edward did, and it turned out great. But what if I killed him? I couldn't live with myself if I did.

As we walked through the gardens, I thought I heard Emmett and Rosalie. I guess they went to the garden. A.J. led me to the middle of the garden. We were one hundred yards away from the school. And any other humans.

Then, something happened that twisted the wonderful night into a horrid terrible shape. The wind blew from the direction of the school. Towards Emmett and Rosalie.

Suddenly Emmett shoved me out of the way. And he lunged. Me and Rose both slammed him into the ground. But he hit both of us. Our strength was nothing compared to his. I slammed into the sidewalk, crushing it a foot lower. Rose knocked down three lampposts and shattered a stone seat to dust. I watched Emmett.

He sunk his teeth into Alexander's neck and began sucking his blood.

**Hey! So, what'd you think? I liked it. Please review! I want to know what you think! Please? On your review, tell me one thing you ****don't**** like about Supernova. Just because. If you can't think of anything, put quack somewhere in you review. Ok, I'm done now! Review!**

**Anna**


	3. Closer To The Truth

**Hey! Just so you know, I'm going to be jumping around in about eight peoples' point of view. It's so I can get the whole story told and tie up any loose ends.**

**Thanks to my beta, Bellabriggs. And thanks to everyone that reviewed!**

**I love all of you!**

**This chapter is for The Cullen Clan who popped out of nowhere and liked it! And it's for MissCullenx0x, who writes great stories and likes mine!**

**And now, onward!**

**Chapter Three**

**Emmett's POV**

Jessie shook her head. "No way am I repeating that."

"Edward?" I pleaded.

"I agree with Jessie." Edward said.

"Fine." I grumbled. I then looked right at Edward. _You know what, Eddie? I bet that on the roof Jake and Nessie are all alone with only a human who's not even awake. I bet someone's getting lucky up there. _I started smirking. Edward snarled, then ran to the roof.

"What was that about?" Jessie asked.

"Well, you see," I looked at her, "I was just thinking, what are Jake and Nessie doing now that they're alone with only an out-cold human? What do you think they're doing?" I smirked again.

"Ew. That's gross." Jessie said.

"To you." Alice said to her. She then giggled and looked at Jasper.

"Um, even more ew. Can I go back inside? Please? It is my first prom, you know."

"Sure," Alice said, "We all should."

"Ok. But no more giggling like that. Please."

"Whatever."

We all walked inside. Well, not Bella. She went to go make sure Edward didn't kill the dog.

I led Rose to the dance floor. Jasper and Alice followed suit. A very faint wisp of a lovely smell came to me.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Rose looked at me.

"We should go outside." I said, trying not to take another breath.

"Yes." She led me outside. Once I caught the clean air, I was fine.

"So," Rose looked at me with her beautiful golden eyes, "Now that we're _alone_…"

I didn't need another word.

"Just don't rip the dress." She said as I pounced her.

**Edward's POV**

I ran to the roof where I had left Jake and Nessie as fast as I could human speed. They were going to be _so_ much trouble. I heard their thoughts before I got there. There wasn't much thinking going on. But from what I heard, Emmett was right. One particularly vulgar thought from Jacob made me look to see that no humans would see, and then run my full 210 miles per hour. I was on the roof in a flash.

I was fully prepared to have to rip them off of each other, but what I saw took me by surprise.

Jake and Nessie were twenty three point seven feet away from each other. Once they saw my face they bust out laughing.

"I… can't… believe… that… worked…" Jake managed to say between laughs.

"Your… face… was… priceless…" Nessie stuttered out.

Bella was right behind me in a nanosecond. She was also laughing. "Nice one, guys."

I turned to my wife. "What?" I asked.

"Well," she began, "Jake and Nessie knew Emmett would come to the conclusion that they were doing, you know, _it_. So they went with that and started think _those_ thoughts to mess with you. It's all very simple." she said to me very matter of factly.

"Is Carlisle here yet?" Nessie asked me.

"No."

"Should I call him?"

"If you want to."

"Ok, fine. I will." She pulled out her small silver phone and hit speed dial three. It rung twice before Carlisle answered.

"Dr. Cullen."

"Hey, it's Renesmee. Are you coming?"

"I'm sorry, Renesmee. Something came up. Why don't you bring the Mr. Newton to the hospital? He would be taken care of just as well, if not better, here."

"Ok, sure. Me and Jake will drive him up now."

"Alright. See you two soon. Bye."

"Bye." Nessie snapped the phone shut before pulling out the keys and jumping from the roof; Jake followed, carrying 'Mr. Newton'.

I heard some rather disturbing thoughts coming from Em and Rose, like the ones Jake and Nessie had been faking, but worse. Way, _way_, worse. It was getting hard to tune them out. I turned to Bella.

"Something wrong, Love?" She asked.

"Um, yes, well. Emmett and Rose seem to be having a very good time down there, so I suggest we venture back inside."

"Ah. Yes."

We entered the building and looked for Alice and Jasper. Once we saw them dancing, I turned to look for Jessie.

Imagine my surprise when I saw her dancing with a _human_. Then him taking her hand and leading her to a table. Once he got up, I swiftly slipped into the chair next to her.

"Dancing with a human boy? Take risks much?" She couldn't tell if I was joking or not.

"I'm sorry," she said looking me in the eyes, "He asked me to dance and I couldn't refuse. Are you mad at me?" She hoped not.

"No, I'm not. Just be careful. Please." I slipped out of the chair. The boy returned with her water. I listened to their conversation. His name was A.J. Or, the long way, Alexander James.

I tuned in on his thoughts about Jessie.

'_Jessie. What a beautiful name, goes well with her beautiful face. Maybe she likes me. No, she's too pretty to like __**me**__. Well, maybe she likes me just a __**little **__bit. That would be nice, someone liking me. Hasn't happened since the 5__th__ grade. She likes my name! Hot dog! Maybe I should... I __**will**__.' _"Want to go for a walk? They have great gardens here." He said that aloud.

"Uh, sure." Jessie response came. '_Me. walking with a __**human**__ in the __**dark **__all __**alone**__.'_

'_She said __**yes**__? Really? Maybe she __**does**__ like me! Maybe I should ask her out or something…'_

They walked outside. I would have followed, but the mental picture of hearing what Rose and Emmett were doing stopped me. So Bella and I ran—making sure we would not be seen—to the farthest rooftop on the school grounds.

**Emmett's POV**

If Rose hadn't pulled away from me, playfully teasing that she needed to breathe, I would have been to busy kissing her death—not quite, but you know what I mean—to take a breathe myself and catch that wonderful scent that just blew my way. Venom filled my month as all thoughts of me and Rose were forgotten. I had to have this blood. I didn't just want it, no, I _needed_ it. I pushed Rose off of me—the first sign of something bad; I _never_ pushed Rose away from me. Then I ran. As fast as I could was suddenly not fast enough.

Fortunately, before long, I was just feet away from the blood. I shoved Jessie out of the way without a second thought. I lunged for the human: the source of that wonderful-smelling blood.

Before I got to it, Jessie and Rose were slamming me into the ground. But their strength, even combined, still had nothing on mine. I hit them both out of the way.

Jessie slammed into the sidewalk, Rose through three lampposts and a stone seat.

But I didn't care about that, I had the blood. I bit the human's neck and began to suck that wonderful, _wonderful_ blood.

**Alexander James/A.J.'s POV**

_She said __**yes**__? Really? Maybe she __**does**__ like me! Maybe I should ask her out or something… _I took Jessie's hand and led her outside. _Come on, A.J., think! You're alone, outside, in the dark with a __**very**__ sexy girl! Should I kiss her? No, that'd be taking things too fast. But I'm holding her hand, so it's not going __**that**__ slow. Oi! I'm so confused. I wish Mum were here, she'd know what to do about being alone in the dark with one of the sexiest girls alive… Wait, __**what**__? I'm walking in the dark with a sexy girl alone and I'm fantasizing about telling my mum about it? Whoa, now __**that's**__ a little weird… _I was about to start up a conversation, though about what I had no clue, when something very strange happened. A big man with dark hair attacked Jessie. Jessie and a blonde haired girl tried to attack him back, but he was too strong. Then he turned on me. The last thing I remember before the pain was Jessie's face: hurt and terrified. Then I was struck with the worst pain I had felt in my entire life.

**Emmett's POV**

I had only just started to drink the wondrous, hot blood when I was knocked off of the human by Rose and Jasper. Alice and Jessie carried the human away from me. _No! They mustn't! _I struggled to get out of their grasp, but they overpowered me. Darn them to Hell! A breeze coming from the school cleared my mind enough to realize what I just did: I attacked the human Jesse has the hots for; I attacked Jessie and––how could I?––I attacked Rose. I smashed her into three lamps and a stone seat! I looked at her; she gave me a look of pain and disappointment showing on her beautiful face. I attacked _my angel_. That was unforgivable. I don't think I could live with myself now, no matter what she said. The wind shifted and I again I was in a state of bloodlust. I needed to get out of here. The wind changed again **(A/N: There seems to be a lot of cross breezes at this school…) **and I made a run for it.

"No!" Rose yelled at me. "Emmett!" she started to chase me, but Jasper held her back. She picked him up and threw him toward the school, then started to chase me. I didn't stop.

**Edward's POV**

'_Edward! Help! Please, I __**know **__you can hear me! Emmett attacked a human, he bit him. Get down here __**now**__!' _Alice's thoughts reached me from almost a mile away. I pulled my face away from Bella's.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked me.

"Alice said that Emmett bit a human." I grabbed Bella's hand and we ran to them.

"He _what_?" Bella looked _very_ shocked. "Who? When? Where? Why? How?"

"He attacked a human. I don't know. Just now. The garden. I bet the human smelt good. He bit him." I answered all her questions with ease.

We were at Alice's side in a very short time.

"A.J.? Emmett attacked Alexander James?" I looked at Jessie. She was kneeling over him, trying to sooth him. She looked up at me with a fierce expression. If vampires could cry, tears would be streaming down her face.

"Yes." Alice said. "Most likely a singer. Like Bella was to you."

"How'd you stop him?"

"No thanks to you." Jessie growled, looking at me. "Me and Rosalie tried to keep him away, but we only delayed him. After he started to drink, Jasper and Alice ran up. Jasper and Rosalie managed to get him off; Alice and I carried Alexander over here." She turned back to Alexander.

"Edward." Alice looked at me. "Emmett and Rose are probably out of state by now. You're the fastest. Find them."

"I'll come too." Bella said, linking her arm with mine.

"No. You can't." Alice shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Don't you see? You'd slow Edward down and he needs to find Emmett and Rosalie as fast as possible."

"Ah. You're right."

"Go Edward. Find them. Bring them home."

"Bye, Love." I kissed Bella quickly before I started to run.

I turned the corner going back to the back door of the gym. Drat. Humans. I could slow down and run human speed, or I could go 210 miles per hour. They wouldn't be able to see me. They'd think it was a large gust of wind.

The choice was easy: run. I ran as fast as I could past them; I might have knocked a skinny human boy down with the wind gust I made.

**Skinny five foot four blond hair, brown eyed skinny boy owns a dog named Bingo and a cat named Flooof who thinks his girlfriend lusts after Jasper because she has a thing for tall guys and thinks said girlfriend is cheating on him with a guy named Derek, whose hair is black, and just wants said girlfriend to tell him about said Derek's POV**

As I was about to kiss my girlfriend by the gym's back door when I was suddenly knocked down by a large gust of wind.

**Jessie's POV**

I watched Edward run off with malice. Why couldn't he have been inside? Why did he have to go to a rooftop too far away to hear when engaged in other activities such as _making out_.

I turned back to Alexander, the poor boy. I ran my hand through his honey blond hair. It had bronze streaks running through it. It was lovely.

"Alice, I don't know if I can take it much longer." Jasper voice sounded pained.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Alice turned to me. "The blood." She said. I looked back to Alex. She was right, he was covered in blood.

"You should leave, Jasper." I looked at him with concern.

"I'm fine."

Alice looked him in the eye. "You should at least let me hold you back," she said.

"Fine." He looked ashamed at having to be held back. Alice pushed him to the ground and sat in his lap and grabbed his hands, holding him back without too much embarrassment.

"Bella," I turned to her.

"Yes?"

"How do I stop it?"

"Stop what?"

"Stop him from becoming a vampire."

"Oh."

"How? Tell me, woman!"

"You have to suck the venom out."

"Is there any other way?"

"No."

"Can you?"

"I don't know. I might be able to."

"Try. Please."

"I will. First calm down."

"I'm calm."

"Not, you're not. But ok."

"Alice?" Jasper noticed that her grip on him slackened. Alice slumped over, having a vision. Speaking made Jasper take a breath. He stiffened at the smell of the blood. Bella quickly went and grabbed his wrists, leaving me to try and save Alex. _Just suck the blood out, Jessie. How hard can it be? _Very hard. I leaned in but pulled my head right back up. I would end up killing him.

"Bella! I can't do it!"

"Take him to Esme; she'll know what to do. Jessie, take him home."

Needless to say, I was in panic mode. I picked Alex up and ran for home. On the short three mile trip I began to worry. Would Esme _really_ know what to do? Would she have enough self control to suck the venom out? Where was Carlisle? Wasn't he supposed to be at the school? Why didn't he show up? Why is the world so unfair? I ran up the front porch steps and ran through the open door. Wait, _open_?

"I could hear you coming from a mile away. No lie." She shut the door, then saw my face and Alex in my arms. "Jessie, what happened? Did you… Did Jasper…?" The concern in her voice was apparent, even to me.

"No, Esme. Emmett."

"Emmett? Why?"

"We think Alexander was his singer." Esme put her hand to her month. "Can you save him?"

"I would love to say I can, but I'm not sure, dear. I could kill him." She picked up her phone from the kitchen table.

"Calling Carlisle?"

"Yes."

"Esme, is something wrong?" Carlisle answered.

"Yes. Very wrong."

"What happened?"

"Emmett attacked a human. Bit him."

"_**What?**_ I'm on my way home right now." He hung up. Luckily the hospital was just a few miles away. Carlisle came busting through the door in minutes.

"Where's the human?" He asked.

"In the kitchen." Esme told him.

He walked in and lifted Alex from my arms onto the table. "How long has the venom been spreading?" He looked at me.

"A bit less than ten minutes."

"That… changes thing quite a bit then."

"What? Why?" I asked, starting to freak out.

"In order to suck all the venom out now, I would have to take out most of his blood."

"No! No, there has to be a way! Any way!"

"No, Jessie. I'm sorry. It's too late to save him."

**Hey! I left you in another cliffhanger! Scary! What will the fate of Alexander James be? Stay tuned to find out!**

**But for reals guys, please review! Please! I will love you for ever!**


	4. Shine

**So I'm going to try some Esme POV-ness. Not sure how's it's going to turn out. Please tell me what you think! **

**This chapter is for… **

**Bellabriggs, my beta!**

**And…**

**The Real Shana Cullen! Because even though I fell off the face of the Earth (not really!) She's still here, reading my fics! **

**Oh! And I thought I'd throw in some Carlisle and Esme fluff!**

**Tell me how I do with that!**

"_No, Jessie, I'm sorry. It's too late to save him." _

**Chapter Four**

**Esme's POV**

"NO!" Jesse screamed. "No! No! Why?" She was starting to go into hysterics. This boy must really mean something to her.

"I need to get back to the hospital. I'm sorry." Carlisle said, heading for the door. I followed him out.

"What can I do to help her?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure if there's anything you _can_ do. All you can do right now is stay with her. Try and comfort her."

"I can try." I doubted my self right now. Could I comfort her?

"Darling, I know you can do it. I'll see you in a few hours." He leaned down and kissed me. I never wanted it to end.

"Bye."

"Goodbye." He got into his car and sped off. I watched him leave and went back inside.

Jessie was collapsed on the sofa. I went and sat by her.

"Why is this happening?" She mumbled.

"I don't know, Jessie." I said, stroking her hair. "Sweetie, why don't you want him to become a vampire?"

"I don't know. His life sucked, so he might like this better, but something about him seemed so… So… Human." She said.

"Ah. I see."

"Esme, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what?"

"How did you know you and Carlisle were soul mates?"

"To understand how Carlisle and I fell in love, you have to know my story." I started.

"I was born in 1895 in Columbus, Ohio. I was married at twenty-two to Charles Evenson, just before he was shipped overseas to fight in WWI. He returned in 1919. My marriage was all but arranged by my parents. I wasn't in love with the man I married, though I was willing to give it a try. I wanted very much to fall in love with anyone, but I'd never met anyone that measured up to an encounter I had when I was sixteen. I'd better describe that a bit:  
"In 1911, I broke my leg falling out of a tree I'd climbed. My family lived on a farm on the outskirts of Columbus. The local doctor was away, and it was after dark by the time they got me to the small hospital in Columbus. I was treated by a Dr. Cullen. It was his last month in town (he told me this after I was turned; he was already claiming to be 35). I never got over the experience.

"I was the last of my friends to marry (we got married earlier back then). I was thinking of moving West to be a schoolteacher, but my father didn't think it was respectable for a lady to live alone in the wilds. The son of a family friend, a man with good prospects, wanted to marry me, and my father pressured me to accept. I was indifferent towards Charles Evenson, but not opposed to him. I married him, and quickly found that this had been a bad decision. Charles's public face was very different from his private face; he abused me. My parents counseled me to be a good wife and keep quiet. When he was drafted, it was a huge relief to me. When he came back, it was terrifying.

"The pregnancy was my catalyst to escape. I knew I wasn't letting a child be brought into that home. I ran to a second cousin that lived in Milwaukee, and then moved further north when word of my whereabouts leaked to my parents. I blended in easily, pretending to be one of the many war widows. I taught school in a small community outside Ashland. When my baby died of lung infection just a few days after he was born, I had nothing left. I had no idea that Carlisle was working in the little hospital in Ashland when I jumped off the cliff outside the town. Carlisle remembered me, of course, remembered me as the happy girl I had been at sixteen. He didn't want me to die. So, he bit me.

"So you can imagine what I thought when I opened my eyes, in all that pain, and saw the face that I'd never forgotten in a decade. And after that, it all just fell together." I smiled at the memories.

"Wow." Jessie said. Se had sat up and was now running her hand through her messy hair. During her run it had come loose. Now it just looked crazy. Nothing a mother couldn't fix.

"Be back in a second." I sat. And I was back in a second. With a hair brush and rubber bands.

"What's all that for?" Jessie asked.

"Time for me to be a mother to you." Me and Jessie never really spent any time together, so now I was going to make up for that. I began brushing her long hair. Once I was done, it was as smooth and shiny as silk. Then I French braided it for her. "This is how we did our hair up back in my day." I told her.

"Really?" She touched the back of her head. "Wow, I've never had anything this fancy done to my hair. Thanks, Esme." She gave me a big hug.

My cell phone rang. "Hello?" I answered quickly.

"Esme, it's Jasper. Alice had a vision."

"Of what?"

"Another vampire in the area. She thinks it's a non vegetarian."

"Oh my."

"She say he might have heard Emmett attack and run. We think Emmett and Rose might be headed right for him. Luckily, Edward's almost found them."

"Good. Where are you and Alice?"

"On our way back with Bella. So are Jake and Nessie."

"Wonderful. See you in a few."

"Bye." I snapped my phone shut.

"Alice had a vision of another vampire?" Jessie looked at me. She had heard the whole call.

"Yes. They're almost back."

I heard tires squeal in the driveway.

Alice, Jasper and Bella ran inside. More tire squeals, and Jacob and Renesmee ran inside.

"Where's A.J.?" Bella asked.

"Kitchen table." I answered. Right then Alexander let out a painful cry and started thrashing on the table. Jessie ran over and held him down, also trying to cool him down with her touch.

My phone rang again. "Hello?" I answered.

"I found Emmett. He doesn't want to come back." Everyone was listening as Edward spoke. "He's afraid that Jessie will hate him for almost killing her date."

"Oh, dear."

"Rose is trying to reason with him, but it might take hours. Days even."

"Alright. We'll manage."

"Goodbye." Edward hung up.

"I should go to him." Bella said. "He shouldn't be stuck there with Rose and Emmett." She ran upstairs and ran back down, changed into sweats. "Bye." She ran out the door.

"It's late." I said, "Jacob, I suggest you and Renesmee go and get some sleep. And everyone else can wind down. And go home." Luckily, I had found a house with five small two room guest houses. _Five! _It was perfect. Emmett and Jasper moved them all so that they're all about a mile within the main house, and about half a mile apart from each other. More privacy that way, they said. I smiled at what they'd need it for. Each couple and Jessie had their own place this way. Of course, if things worked out between Jessie and Alexander…

"Alright." Alice said brightly. She grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him out the back door. Jacob picked Renesmee up and carried her out the back door. Poor dear, she was falling asleep in his hands.

"Jessie," I said.

"Not if he's staying here."

"Take him. You'll look after him better than any of us."

"Thanks." She picked Alexander up and ran out the door.

Finally, all alone.

Well, that didn't last very long… I heard a car pulled in. And footsteps.

Carlisle opened the door and walked inside. He ran upstairs and came back down stairs changed into jeans and a slightly tight t-shirt.

He sat down on the sofa next to me. "How was your day, my love?" His sweet and seductive voice whispered in my ear. I shivered in pleasure.

"It was ok." I answered.

"Only ok?"

"It would have been better if you were here." I planted a small kiss on his perfect lips. What I meant to be a small and playful kiss some turned to more. Carlisle slipped one arm around me and used it to flip me on my back so I was lying on the sofa with him on top of me, still kissing me. But now, with burning passion and love, _so much love._

I couldn't help it. A small giggle slipped through my lips and, as I was still kissing him, into his.

"What?" He pulled himself off me.

"I feel like a teenager making out with my boyfriend while my parents are gone."

"You know, love, while their parents are gone, most teenagers do more…" He trailed off. Then smiled a wicked grin and grabbed the zipper to my dress and slowly pulled it down. I couldn't resist, I grabbed his shirt collar and ripped his shirt off. Once he unzipped my dress, his hand slipped inside my dress and left a burning trail wherever he touched.

We continued like this until the early hours of dawn. I never wanted it to end. Carlisle loved me so sweetly; it almost didn't seem fair that such a perfect man should get stuck with me.

"Morning, beautiful." He kissed me. Sometime during the night he had carried me up to our room, which is why I was on the bed at this point in time.

"Morning." I snuggled up in his loving arms. It felt wonderful, the only thing I could feel was his body, and it seemed to be burning with fire. "Renesmee and Jacob will be up soon." I mumbled, "I should get started on their breakfast."

"Mhm." Carlisle smiled at me. "I suppose you should." He kissed me one more time then got out of bed and offered me his hand. I took it and we walked to our closet. He got dressed for work and I picked out some jeans and a sweater. "I'll see you after work. I love you." He kissed me one more time then was out the door and driving away.

I walked downstairs and began cooking enough ham and eggs for ten people even though it was only for two, Jacob could really eat. A lot.

Jacob walked in with Renesmee on his back. She jumped down and sat at the table while I got down plates. While they ate, Alice and Jasper came inside, followed by Jessie with Alexander. He seemed to be in even more pain today.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Vampire." I whispered. I could smell it. "Come in." Who ever was at the door, I knew they would hear me.

The door opened. "Thank you. I'm Rex." His eyes glowed red. "And I couldn't help over hearing about the attack at prom last night. I'd like you to know that I finished the job for you. Mr. Newton won't be bothering you anymore." He smiled and licked his lips.

**Oh no!**

**Rex killed ****Anthony!**

**Well, I guess I did…**

**I didn't like him too much.**

**So, why is Rex **_**really**_** there?**

**What do y'all think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**It's not that hard!**

**Click a button**

**Type a little bit**

**Click another button!**

**Even if it's just one word, like 'good' or 'bad'**

**It'll make me happy!**

**Anna**


	5. Comatose

**Hey! This one didn't take forever! Aren't you proud of me?**

**So…**

**I'm changing the chapter titles to names of songs! I like it better than just "Chapter Two" and what not.**

**So, let me tell you who the songs belong to!**

**This way you can't sue me! I don't own any of these songs!**

**They belong to, in order of chapter: **

**1: The Backstreet Boys (LOVE THEM!!)**

**2: Black Eyed Peas (Not a fan really, but I like two of their songs.) **

**3: Cryoshell (Never heard any but the one song by them…)**

**4: Newsboys (LOVE THEM TOO!!!!!)**

**And this chapter (5): Skillet (They're pretty cool.)**

**Oh, hey, I don't own Twilight. So don't sue me, please.**

"_I'd like you to know that I finished the job for you. Mr. Newton won't be bothering you anymore." He smiled and licked his lips._

**Chapter Five**

**Rex's POV**

As I ran to the Cullen's house, I was pondering all I had just seen. But first, I froze time everywhere. Yes, the whole world. I was now the only one who could move. I was now outside time, and could take all the time I needed to ponder.

But back to what I was pondering what I had seen: The big one, I think his name was Emmett, attacked a human. Not strange. But the human he attacked was walking with one of the other vampires, she had black hair. Very strange. Why didn't she just drink from him right there? There were no other humans around… But it still got stranger. Once Emmett attacked the human, Emmett's blonde mate and the black haired one tried to fight him off. But not to drink from him themselves, but to save him. And then the other human, "Mr. Newton", as I heard him called. The blonde male had punched him, most likely afraid to drink from him in front of all the other humans. I had smelt his blood; it almost drove me over the edge.

Other than those, there was a bronze haired male, and his brown haired mate and the blonde male's mate, a short blacked haired female who looked like a child.

And from listening in, I do believe that Emmett's mate's name is Rosalie; the blonde male's name is Jasper and his mate's name is Alice; the bronzed haired male's name is Edward and his mate's name is Bella. And Edward and Bella have a daughter named Renesmee; her hair is long and bronze. She's a half-vampire. And her mate is a werewolf named Jacob, and his hair is black. Such a _strange_ coven. I don't know how they managed to live in peace.

Oh, I almost forgot the leader of the coven and his mate. The leader has blonde hair and his name is Carlisle. His mate's name is Esme and her hair is caramel colored.

I don't know why I was pondering their hair colors, but color fascinates me. And when you can freeze time and exist outside it, you have a _lot_ of free time to enjoy it. Like rainbows. Have you ever found and touched a rainbow? Have you ever taken a piece of rainbow and held it in your hand? It's like a thousand tiny diamonds all different colors. All the microscopic beads of light joining together to make stripes of colorful light. A.K.A., rainbows.

And back to Mr. Newton. He was annoying; I even froze time to drink his blood. Most of the time, I _like_ to hear their pain. To hear them _beg_ for mercy. But by just watching him, I knew I couldn't do that. So, once he was alone, I froze time, and then drink all his _rich_ blood. And now, I was much stronger.

I walked inside their house to see what I was up against before unfreezing and talking to them. There was Jasper, tall and lean. Alice, small and a slight figure. And Esme was there too, she had a more mature beauty than the others, at least six years older than all of them. Carlisle was at work—I had watched him leave. And Bella had gone to Edward—carrying a backpack, what could that be for? — who was already with Emmett and Rosalie, somewhere in Forks when I last saw them. Bella's figure wasn't too bad, but next to Rose, oh my… Rose had a model figure. And she knew it. But, of course, I wouldn't _dare_ touch her. Not as long as Emmett was there in all his bulk. And the wolf was here, as was the half-vampire. Now _she_ had a nice figure.

And then I looked at Jessie. I mean, really _looked_ at her. I let my eyes _slowly_ rake over her curvy, full figured body. Sure, the blonde one was still much hotter, but her body had _nothing_ on Jessie's delicious curves. _I __**have**__ to get me some of that. _I thought. Yeah, I'll admit it, I'm a player. A big one. I'd fool around with any vamp girl with a body. Only if she wanted me too, though. But, then again, who wouldn't want me? I would just have to convince Jessie to want me. It shouldn't be too hard. I was, after all, of beauty. More handsome than most. My hair was dark black, my eyes red. I was only eighteen, well, body wise. I was really over two thousand years old, age wise. I was six feet and one inch tall. Six inches taller than Jessie's five seven. My eyes kept going up and down her body, filled with lust. I almost didn't notice the other one inside. The human boy Emmett attacked, Alex. Jessie had just carried him inside and set him on the coffee table. Right before I froze everything. He looked to be in pain, well, this _would be_ only the second day of his transformation. Poor boy, he probably had a crush on Jessie. I walked up to him.

"She's mine." I hissed into his ear. And then laughed. I was staking a claim on a woman—vampire, sure— before I even knew her. I was crazy. But, hey, she was beautiful. And even frozen, her long black hair seemed to flow around her. I suppose I should unfreeze everything and get this over with.

I walked back outside—they _might_ notice something amiss if I was suddenly inside their house— and unfroze time.

I knocked on the door. "Come in." Esme said.

I opened the door. "Thank you. I'm Rex" I said. "And I couldn't help over hearing about the attack at prom last night. I'd like you to know that I finished the job for you. Mr. Newton won't be bothering you anymore." I smiled and licked my lips, just to tease them.

**Emmett's POV**

Yeah, running was just about the most stupid thing I'd ever done. But what can I say? I'm only twenty! Well, physically, at least. Probably mentally, too. I never had time to grow out of my stupidity when I was human.

But wouldn't you've run too? I just attacked my angel, the love of my life, no, existence.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was running; I was just running to clear my head. So I was rather surprised when I stop and found I was back in Forks. Forks, the place where so many things happened to change our lives.

Edward falling in love with a human. Edward _marrying_ a human. Then getting her pregnant. And then having the Volturi coming for her. And of course adding the dog to the picture. So many things happened here in such a short time. And then, of course, we had lived here seventy years before that. I don't know why then, but I ran right to our old house. It was empty, as we never sold it. The yard was overgrown with weeds. I opened the back door and went upstairs to what used to be mine and Rose's room and sat on our bed.

We went through so many beds trying to get her pregnant. We tried so hard, so long. We tried every way you could think of. Still nothing, of course. So when Bella got pregnant, Rose jumped right in and helped out. I think the whole time she was hoping—with one small part of her mind— that Bella would die and then Rose would take care of the baby.

If only there was some way. A way to turn us both human. I don't think just Rose being human and making half-vampire would work for me and Rose, I'm stronger than Edward, and I don't think Rose would make it through the night. But rally, if there was a way to be human again, Rose would have found it already. I was totally sure of that. But I knew that I would keep looking until I could find a way to make her happy. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and knew it was my beautiful wife. I sighed.

**Rosalie's POV **

As I was running as fast as I could after Emmett, I didn't notice where he was leading me until I was in Forks again. I saw Emmett. He was stopped. Probably out of shock. But then he started running again. At least now I almost had him.

He ran right to our old house.

"Emmett," I called softly, "where are you?" _Edward, leave us alone_. I thought. I walked up to the room that used to be mine and Emmett's. I found him sitting on our bed. I sat next to him and out my arms around him.

"How can you stand being near me?" He asked.

"Because I love you." I answered.

"I don't deserve you." He mumbled.

"That's where you're wrong." I turned and looked him in the eyes. "You're too good for me. Too good _to_ me. You put up with all my moods, even the really bad ones. No one else would be able to do that. I wouldn't be able to put up with myself. And you, you're always happy. Never a bad day." I leaned up against his chest and he put his arms around me. He kissed the top of my head. I could stay forever like this. And _wanted_ to.

"How can I make it up to you?" He asked.

"Well," I grinned wickedly, "seeing as prom's over, I guess I won't be needing this dress anymore…" I didn't get to finish; his lips suddenly covered my own. And the dress was soon long gone; good thing I still had some clothes in this closet.

**Jessie's POV**

Rex kept looking at me like I was something to eat or something. Of course, vampires don't eat, so it was more like lust. Yeah, that's it. Lust.

And then he walked over to me and touched my arm. As soon as our bodies made contact, everyone else froze.

"Wha—" I started to ask, but he put a finger on my lips.

"I can freeze time." He said, "And you and I are outside of time."

"That's… amazing." I said, for lack of better word.

"Jessie, I want you. Badly."

And his lips crashed into mine.

**So…**

**What'd you think?**

**Please review!**

**And yeah, I know it took me a LITTLE longer than I had hoped for, but it's here!!**

**I already have an idea for the next chapter, so I hope it won't take forever. ;)**

**Anna**


	6. Hanging By A Moment

**Oh my gosh I'm sorry!**

**It took me forever to get this, and I have no good reason!**

**Title is by Lifehouse. **

"_Jessie, I want you. Badly."_

_And his lips crashed into mine._

**Chapter Six**

**Jessie's POV**

For a second, I forgot everything—I forgot Alexander, my name, who I was— and let myself get lost in the kiss, and Rex's past.

I saw that he was a major player. Even for a vampire, he had been around. But he never really loved any of them; he was just toying with them. Why should I be any different?

Rex seemed to somehow sense my doubt, because he pulled back from the kiss and whispered, "I love you. I really do. I've never met anyone like you." And pressed his lips back to mine.

I look through his past again, looking to see if he had loved anyone else. He never had, never even said it to anyone.

Knowing that, I let my self once again become lost in the kiss.

His hands ran over every inch of my body, lingering on some parts longer than others. And... I liked it.

His tongue pushed against my lips, trying to pry them open. I let my lips part and his tongue danced around in my mouth.

Finally, Rex pulled back again. "I think we should unfreeze everyone else, now shouldn't we?"

**Jasper's POV**

That freaking creep grabbed Jessie! And then, too fast for even vampires, they were both on the other side of the room, and Jessie's hair was really messed up. What the fu—

"Jasper!" Jessie's voice interrupted my train of thought. I ran to her side right away. I could feel all the conflicting emotions coming from her. I zoned in on what Rex has feeling. Lust. Pure lust.

"What's up?"

"Jessie, what happened?" Esme asked.

"What is it?" Alice asked, walking up and grabbing my hand.

"It's Rex…" Jessie said, "He can freeze time."

Holy shi— "_What_?" It was Alice this time, who stopped my thinking. "He can _freeze_ time?"

Well, that would explain how they got to the other side of the room so fast…

"Yes," Rex spoke up, "Yes I can."

"Oh my." Esme whispered. She pulled out her phone and called someone. I didn't see the number. "Edward, you and Bella get home _right_ away. We have a situation."

"What about Emmett and Rose?" Edward asked.

"I'll handle them."

**Rosalie's POV**

Emmett's phone rang, making me aware that we weren't the only ones in the world. I groaned as his hands left my body to get the phone.

"Sorry." He whispered tome before answering, "Hello?"

"Emmett, you and Rose come home right away. Rex has… a talent, and we need your strength. Hurry." Esme said quickly before hanging up.

"Darn." I said, standing up. "I was really hoping I wouldn't have to get dressed today…" I winked at Emmett. I loved teasing him.

"Rose!" he tried to jump on me but I ran into the closet and shut the door. I heard him slam into the floor.

"Too late, I'm dressed. You'd better get dressed too."

I walked out in jeans, a tight sweater, and my black converse.

"You look nice, Rose." Emmett smiled at me.

"Nice try. Now get in there." I pushed him into the closet. He turned around to say something to me. I shut the door in his face.

"Fine!" he opened the door a second later, dressed in jeans, a sweater and _his_ black converse. The only difference in our outfits was that my sweater was blood red, and his was black.

"Hey! Copycat!" I punched his arm lightly.

"Whatever, I've been planning on wearing this outfit _forever_!"

"Come on, let's go."

Emmett smirked, then pulled me on his back and jumped out the window.

"I am perfectly capable of running for my self, you know." I said.

"But you're so far away when you run!" He complained.

I smiled. "Ok, I can live with that." I really loved my man. I kissed his neck.

**Edward's POV**

Bella and I ran inside the house. We had been running for about an hour, thanks to the campers we had to avoid.

"Edward, thank goodness you're here!" Esme said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

_Rex can freeze time! _Jessie thought, _and he froze everyone but him and me and he _kissed_ me! _

I turned to look at Jessie, "Did you want him too?"

_Well, not at first, but after a while… It kinda got good… _I tried to zone her out as she remembered _everything_ about the kissing… And the touching… I had the sudden urge to barf. If only I could….

"Want him to want?" Renesmee's sweet voice said. Then she gasped and touched her hand to Jessie' face. _How far did you go? Was it _only_ kissing? _Jessie nodded and Renesmee sighed in relief. "Good, because if _was_ more, you know you would have to tell me all about it!"

"Renesmee!" I scolded my daughter; she could be such a pervert at times. I bet she got it from the dog.

"Edward!" She mocked my tine, smirking.

"That was inappropriate."

"Dad, is anyone here appropriate?" She rolled her eyes at me, "Didn't think so!" _And yeah,_ she thought, _Jake can still __**totally**__ take you in a fight!_ _And he's better looking, and his abs __**so**__ kill yours!_

And then, of course, she started thinking dirty thoughts about him.

"RENESMEE! Stop it!"

"Only if you stop doing it with mom. It's so loud; I can hear you from my house! Nothing ruins a night with Jake like hearing my mom and dad go at! _'Oh, EDWARD! Yes! Oh! Deeper!'_" Renesmee mimicked Bella's voice perfectly. And then mine: "_'Oh, Bella! Oh my, you're so ready for this, aren't you? Beg for it! Oh, Bella!'_ It's so GROSS. Why must you make love so loudly? Unlike you, Jake and I have to _SLEEP_. And we don't go at it every night. Because we like to _SLEEP_. And it's easier to sleep if it _QUIET_." She put her hands on her hips and glared at me. "So," She said sweetly, "Do we have a deal? I didn't think so!"

_Oh my word. _Rex thought, amused. I had forgotten he was there. "Well," Rex spoke up, "It seems the little lady has a point, Edward. If you and your wife, Bella, will stop, er, having fun so loud, Renesmee will stop thinking about having fun with her husband, Jacob, in front of you. It sounds like quite a good deal to me." Rex smiled.

"Yes it does." Renesmee said, "If sounds wonderful, thank you Rex. What do you think, Ed?"

"Stop. Calling. Me. Ed!" Renesmee stuck her tongue out at me. "And fine, we'll _try _and be a little quieter."

"Wow." Emmett said, walking in the door, holding Rose's hand. "That was some conversation!" He laughed. "Way to tell him off, Nessie! Now enough about Ed's love life, or lack there of." Rose laughed. "What's going on?"

"I'm Rex." Rex shook Emmett's hand. "I freeze time."

"Holy sh—"

"I'm Rose." She cut off Emmett's swearing and shook Rex's hand. "Emmett, watch your mouth. There are ladies present."

"Oh, and by the way," Rex said, "The Volturi are after me. They should be here in a few days."

**Hoped you liked it!**

**Hope I can get the next chapter out sooner than this one!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! It makes me write faster!!!!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Anna**


	7. Uprising

**Hey! I'm not dead this time!**

**Chapter Title by Muse! Great band, by the way, LOVE this song, if you haven't heard it, do so NOW!!**

**Anyways, thank you EVERYONE who reviewed, you made me happy!**

**And now, I give you…**

"_Oh, and by the way," Rex said, "The Volturi are after me. They should be here in a few days."_

**Chapter Seven**

**Edward's POV**

Everyone's heads snapped towards Rex to stare at him, shocked.

"What?" Nessie broke the silence with her question.

"I said, The Volturi are after me. They should be here in a few days." Rex repeated.

"No," Nessie shook her head, "I understood what you said, I was saying what, as in, I understand what you're talking about, but I just can't quite bring myself to believe it."

"Oh." Rex said, nodding his head, "Of course, how silly of me." The fact that Rex and Nessie were getting along so well was… Well, quite strange.

"Let's try again, shall we?" Nessie asked Rex.

"But of course." He answered, "After you, my lady." Rex bowed.

Nessie smiled, and then said, "The Volturi? Why are they after you?" She spook in a crisp, clear voice.

"Why shouldn't they be? I am, after all, **the** most powerful vampire in the world. And one of them might have something against me."

"Why should they have something against you?" Nessie quizzed.

"I changed one of them." Rex answered simply. "And she hates me for it."

"Really? Who did you change, and why does she hate you so?"

"She hates me now, because she used to love me. And I didn't quite love Jane back."

"Wait, what?" My daughter stopped her act, shocked. "You changed _Jane_?"

**Rex's POV**

"You changed _Jane_?" Sweet little Renesmee's voice was full of shock. Worried about how everyone one else would react, I froze time. Of course, right as I froze it, Renesmee turned to do something and brushed my arm and was now outside of time with me.

"Whoa." She said, looking at the fact that everything else was frozen. "This is cool." She walked over to Edward and poked his abdomen. She snickered kind of evilly, then ran outside as fast as she could, which was faster than humans, but still slower than us vampires. I was confused, to say the least. She ran back in, holding something hot pink.

"What is that?" I asked her, slightly amused.

"It's my mom's favorite push-up bra." She answered. "I also happen to know that my dad _loves_ ripping it off her." She started laughing again. "Here, Rex, help me take off my dad's shirt. He's standing kinda funny and I don't wanna rip it." It was true; Edward had crossed his arms, making the sleeves one big knot. But, being a vampire, I managed to get the shirt off.

"Now, Renesmee, how do you expect to get the bra on him with his arms crossed like that?"

"I can take the straps off them put them back on around his arms, duh. You'd think you've never taken off a woman's bra, Rex." She shook her head, smirking.

"Hey, I _have_. I just never knew those darn straps came off! That would have make things a _lot_ easier!" I grumbled. Renesmee laughed at me as she started putting the lacy bra on Edward. I wonder how that would look on Jessie… Whoa! Slow down there, Rex! She probably wouldn't fit it anyway; Bella's a lot smaller than her.

I watched, amused, as Renesmee clasped the bra on behind Edward's back.

"Ok," She said, "When you unfreeze us, pretend you can't see it. Oh! And whatever you do, call him Ed. He _**hates**_ being called Ed!"

"But of course, my lady!" I bowed again.

"Hey, Rex, can I ask a favor?" She smiled sweetly.

"You may."

"Can you unfreeze Jake, too? I want him to see this before anyone else. Please?"

"Anything for you, little lady."

"Thanks!" She waited while I walked over toward where Jacob was standing and put a hand on him. I imagined him as a block of ice, melting… Melting… Quickly melting… And then, suddenly, Jacob thawed and shook his head quickly.

"Jake!" Renesmee squealed at him, "Look what me and Rex did to Ed!" She showed him Edward in Bella's hot pink, lacy push-up bra.

"Oh. My. Word." Jacob looked at me in awe. "You sir, are amazing." He held out his hand for me to shake, and I did. It was a strange clash of hot and cold where out skin touched. "Rex, this is… is… The most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. Besides imprinting on Renesmee, of course!" He added quickly after receiving a slight death glare from the little lady.

"Darn straight." Renesmee said, smiling at Jacob and linking her arm with his. "Anyone else we wanna mess with while we're here and frozen?"

"Nah, we better not, baby, people might get suspicious. But let's hear about Jane, Rex. I thought Edward said Aro turned her after saving her from being burned at the stake as a witch, or something like that." Jacob looked at me.

"Well," Rex started, "What Aro tells everyone is that Jane, along with her twin brother, Alec, was sought out by the Volturi at a young age. While still very young, Jane and her brother were found guilty of witchcraft and burned at the stake. As a result, Aro slaughtered the whole village, and rescued the two young children, changing them into vampires earlier than he had originally planned. Jane's power to make a person feel like he is in pain stems from the pain she suffered while being burned before her rescue." I paused, letting that story sink in. "And, since her transformation, she has been a valued member of the Volturi. But Aro only uses that story to save Jane face, and because, and I'm guessing here-but not really, if he told anyone the truth, she would torture him."

"Oh." Renesmee said, "Really? I always though Aro kinda had a thing for Jane, so would the pain be torture or would he take it as some twisted love game?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Jacob.

He rolled his eyes at her. "You're such a freak, Renesmee." He looked back at me, "Please, Rex, continue."

"Of course. Well, it was back in the days of people burning at the stake for being witches, and Jane and I were kinda lovers."

Jacob snorted. "Kinda?" He asked.

Rex smirked, "Yes, only kinda. You see, I didn't really love her; she was more of a call girl for me. But, alas, one night, after she was asleep, I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, and I found her thought book-she said diary sounded silly-and decided to read some. In almost every entry, she professed her love towards me. Now, as you know, I was just using her for fun and when I needed to relax, so this was quite a shock to me. I threw on some clothes and went for a walk out in the middle of the night. While I was out I wandered into the woods and ran into-what I though was- a goddess. Of course it was a vampire, but how was I to know that? She had golden eyes, like your freaky lot here, and didn't seem to want to hurt me. I guess she noticed my troubled face, because she asked me what was wrong, and when I told her that my call girl loved me, she said she might be able to help. She said she would make me as gorgeous as her, then I would have my pick of girls and I was bound to love one of them, if not all of them. And then she bit me. It was terrible, the pain. I don't know how long it took, but when I awoke, I was still in the woods, lying on the soft, moist dirt. I was hungry when I woke up, of course, and I didn't care to control my self. I ran toward the sell of blood and killed a small family on a camping trip, and another three men hunting. And it went on and on until, finally, I was satisfied. Not even near full, but satisfied. I dared to venture closer to town; I wanted to show Jane what she'd done to me. I ran inside her house and was glad to find she wasn't there. I knew she'd be home soon, though, it was market day, and she always went out early to beat the crowds. I saw her walking in the downstairs down from her window. I knew she would then stop in the kitchen and give Mrs. McCartney the food and then come into her room and wait for me to show up, except, I was already here.

"I heard her tramping the stairs and was lying on her bed when she opened her door. She was surprised to see me so early, and so… handsome. She shut the door behind her and climbed on the bed with me. "What's going on" she asked, "Why are you here so soon? Why are you so cold, what's wrong?" and I told her. "I'm a vampire now; see what you've done to me? It's because you loved me, I walked into the woods and was attacked." Of course, I wasn't attacked, but I wanted to make her feel bad. "But don't you want me to _love_ you?" she asked, confused. "No," I answered, "For I don't love you." She looked very hurt, to say the least, "Then what am I to you but a call girl?" She asked, crying. Now, I am a, um, sucker, for crying girls, so I softened up a bit. "What would you have me do, short of loving you?" I asked her. "Make love to me, once more." Was all she pleaded. So I did. And that night, I went away again, needing to hunt. I came back a few weeks later, and changed her."

"But," Renesmee asked, "Why did you change her?" Her voice was full of confusion.

"Because she begged me too. Utterly begged me. So, I bit her and left her to change and fend for herself. Alec, her twin found her after she awoke, and she bit him, only managing not to suck his blood because she loved him. And then Aro found them."

"Wow." Jacob said, "That's crazy. Hey, do you wanna unfreeze them so we can torture Ed about his bra?"

"After I finish." Rex said calmly. "You see, when Jane was human, she got had gone and had some fun with Sir William that day and got pregnant. But right after they made love, she came home and made love with me. So what happened was the child that was William's became vampire after I "banged" her, as you young people say. She carried the child for the weeks that I was gone hunting and when I came back, she had given birth, just like that. You see why Aro hunted her down so, she had the first half-vampire child, and Aro wanted it for his "collection", as one might call it. It has extraordinary powers."

"What powers?" Jacob asked.

"I am not sure." Rex answered, "Only I know that Aro has been working on them for some time now, and he plans to test the monster out on all of us."

**Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUH!**

**Haha, cliffhanger!**

**I won't post the next chapter unless I get at least TEN (10) REVIEWS, so tell everyone you know that you REALLY wanna read the next chapter of Supernova, so they need to read and review it, too!**

**Anyways…**

**Hope you liked it, and in the next chapter I'm gonna throw in some Jake/Nessie fluff. **

**If you have an ideas, or you wanna see someone else have some fluff time, tell me in a review!**

**Ok, REVIEW!!!**


	8. Sandstorm

**Ok, so I got bored waiting for ten reviews.. So here it is, early! **

**Hey! It's not forever, is it? I've been pretty good these last three chpters… Wow. I'm on a rampage!**

**This chapter song is by ****Darude!**

**Because it's an epic song!**

**Be warned, Jacob and Renesmee fluff ahead!**

**Oh, and yeah, this chapter is mostly Jake/Nessie, so to warn you, again!**

**Oh, and Eddie's a little OOC in this chapter, when he gets all mad at Jake and goes psycho… Anyways…**

"_He plans to test the monster out on all of us."_

**Chapter Eight**

**Jacob's POV**

After Rex said that, I instinctively grabbed Renesmee and wrapped my arms around her, wanting to protect her from this unknown danger. She seemed to understand my train of thought, and smiled at me reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Jacob. We have Rex on our side, if it gets too bad, he can just freeze us outside of time with him until we can get away."

"Sweet lady," Rex said to Renesmee, "I am not sure I can freeze everyone in your family at once." He saw my love's face fall, "But, I could _try_ and freeze everyone but us three, give you two time to get away, unfreeze, then refreeze with two more, and have them run and continue that way until you are all safely away. I just don't know how long that would take, because we would have to keep switching who touches me, and I'm not sure if I can unfreeze time and put you two back in it without touching you two, because you were outside of time with me. As confusing as all this is."

I saw Renesmee's eyebrows pull together as she tried to comprehend what he had just said "So," She started, "If you have to touch us to bring us outside time, you think you would have to touch us to bring us backing?" She said, confused.

"Yes." Rex answered.

"And you're not sure how many people you can bring outside of time at a time." She said slowly.

"Exactly. And I'm afraid if I bring too many people with me; one of you might slip off your hold on me and be stuck frozen." Rex said worriedly.

"Well, what about… Never mind." My love trailed off.

"Go on." I urged her, kissing her hair.

"Well, can you freeze _only_ one person, without freezing time?"

"I'm not sure what you mean." Rex answered.

Renesmee's eyebrows went back together, "If you can't freeze time with _all _of us outside of it, could you _just_ freeze the "monster", and leave everything else normal, like us, you, time and the rest of the world?"

"Interesting." Rex mused over all she had just said, "I had never thought about that before, little lady, but that is something. I don't think I can do it now, I'm not sure how, but I can start trying. Thank you." Renesmee blushed at the praise. "And now," Rex started again, "What do you say to unfreezing everything and everyone and seeing how Ed explains the lace on his chest?"

I laughed, in truth, I had forgotten about that. Rex raised one eyebrow at me. "Sorry," I said, "I'm not laughing at you; it's just the fact that me and a bloodsucker-no offence- getting along so well surprises me."

Rex laughed too, "True. I too, never thought I would befriend a shape-shifter. We are enemies, it is true, and yet, I feel this is the start of a friendship."

"Yay!" Renesmee suddenly shouted, surprising both me and Rex. "You two are proof that vampires and werewolves _can_ get along! Dad has no excuses for not liking you now, Jake!"

"I'm sure he can still think of some reasons, baby." I answered, smiling and kissing her hair again.

"Okay, okay, enough, let's unfreeze everything and laugh at dad!"

"That will be one of them." I told her. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Grab a hold of me," Rex said, holding his arm out. Renesmee and I both grabbed his forearm. And then everyone started moving again.

"You changed Jane?" Edward asked, not yet noticing the hot pink, lacy push-up bra he was wearing. We didn't say anything. Rose noticed first, opening her mouth in amazed shock, she nudged Emmett, who in turned nudged Jasper, who poked Alice who tapped Bella who touched Esme's arm, who gave Jessie's hair a slight tug. As soon as everyone knew, we all started laughing at Edward.

"_**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY SHIRT?" **_Eddie roared. I'd _never _seen him so angry, ever! Renesmee coward into my arms, which I wrapped around her.

"Hey, Edward, calm down!" I said to him, "You're freaking Renesmee out!"

"You can just shut the Hell up, Mutt and get your hands off my daughter!" He yelled at me, ripping the bra off. And, since he was already angry, I guess, he decided to let all of his pent up anger out. "You don't know how hard it is to put up with the fact that your perfect daughter has to spend forever with a DOG! When you had your stupid crush on Bella, I put up with it, because I knew she would pick me in the end, and not you, you mutt." I felt my darling's tears falling on my shoulder. I started rubbing her back. But Edward kept on yelling, "But now, you're around all the time, and it's putting a strain on this family, having an enemy living with us! How do we know you're not just going to attack us tomorrow? Alice can't see anything when you're around, no one can stand your smell, and, frankly, I hate your guts. You're tearing us apart Jacob, I want you to leave. And I think I can speak for everyone. It's safer for Renesmee this way, Jacob. Leave her alone. Get away from her!"

"No matter how much Billy Charlie, or I wanted you gone, you stayed, even putting Bella in danger!" I shouted.

"Jacob, Edward, cool it!" Bella put her hands on Edward's chest. "Why must you shout so much? What has he done to you?" She asked Edward sternly.

"More than you know. More than anyone knows."

"Then tell me." She pleaded.

"I am never speaking of it again." He looked at me. "You should leave." He said bitterly.

"I'm here until Renesmee wants me gone!" I snapped back. "Sound familiar?" He had said that to me about Bella so many years ago.

Using his own words against him momentarily undid his anger, if only for a second. But that second was all I needed. I tenderly picked up my crying Renesmee, bridal style, and ran out the back door.

I kicked the door to mine and Renesmee's house open and then slammed it shut with my foot. I sat on the floor and leaned my back up against the door. Renesmee buried her face in my shirt.

She put her hand on my face._ What just happened?_ She asked with her thoughts, still crying too much to talk normally.

"I don't know." I said, pulling her closer and running my hand through her bronze curls. She looked up from her perch on my lap and locked her teary chocolate eyes with by black ones. "I think… I think he was angry at me anyway, and he thought I put the bra on him… The bra didn't make him very mad, I don't think, I think it just set off all the rest of his anger." I tried to reassure her.

"I guess." She mumbled out loud. "Jake, what did you do to my dad that he was so angry about?"

"It's… Nothing."

"_Jake!_ You can tell me, you know that." She was on her knees in front of me now, looking adorable.

"Well, it was about you…"

"Go on."

"Well, it was a few months ago, and Edward and I were talking, and he made me mad. I mean, _really_ mad. And I phased, and knocked down three trees before I realized what I was doing. "See?" Your dad shouted at me, "You can control what you do when you're phased, Jacob, you need to think about Renesmee, what happens when you get angry and she's too close? You need to stay away, for her safety." And he walked away, leaving me to roam in the deep woods and ponder all that."

"And…?" Renesmee prompted.

"And what?" I asked.

"And what did you do about that?"

"I stayed. I'm _imprinted_ on you, not crushing on you. I can't just leave. Unless you tell me you want me gone, I'm almost _forced _to stay."

"Forced by what?" She asked.

"By you." She looked confused, so I explained. "Renesmee, you are my reason for living, for fighting, for loving. You are what keeps me going, you are the air I breathe. If you can grasp all of that. And even though it's putting you in danger, I can't leave."

"Of course I understand, that's how I feel about you. And I'm living with vampires, even if you leave; I'm never really going to be safe."

I laughed, "True." I said.

"I'm gonna go shower now. See you in a minute." Renesmee got up off the floor. Even though we were married, we never showered together. We had agreed that this would be our alone time, a time with no one could interrupt your thinking. We used it when we need to think, or talk, out problems for ourselves, without the other one there offering up ideas. Even though I loved Renesmee to _death_, it was still nice to have some pure Jacob time. And I'm sure she liked having her own Renesmee time.

"I guess I'll shower, too." I answered her. We each had our own bathroom, with a closet, for ourselves. I walked into mine as she walked into hers.

I turned my water on all the way hot; otherwise I couldn't feel the heat because of how hot I am anyway. And I don't say that to be vain or anything; the fact is I am just hot. 108 degrees of flaming hot body. I rolled my eyes at my self as I undressed. I hopped into the shower and grabbed my green apple shampoo, which I also use as body wash. After thoroughly scrubbing myself down and rinsing off, I grabbed the conditioner. It was also green apple, that was Renesmee's favorite smell, and she told me I needed conditioner, because my hair "Felt like straws", as she so kindly put it. I rubbed it into my hair quickly, letting it sit for a minute to try and make the scent last longer, Renesmee also said I get dirty too quickly. I smiled and shook my head. _Before_ I imprinted on Renesmee, I wouldn't be doing any of this. Other members of my pack have taken up calling me Johnny Apple Seed, because they can smell the soap still on me. Oh, the things you do for love. I quickly rinsed off on last time then shut my water off. I heard water from the other side of the wall, so I guessed Renesmee was still in her shower. I dried off, threw on a pair of boxer and some jean shorts, ran a comb through my hair once, and started brushing my teeth.

That's the problem with having to eat _real_ food, unlike vampires, me and Renesmee have to brush and floss our teeth or they fall out. And, we actually _have_ to shower, because we have body liquids, like sweat and, uh, other stuff.

Ugh! Why do the enemies get everything so easy? It's totally not fair. Even love is easy for them, not having to worry about hurting the other person. My Renesmee might be strong, but I could still _crush_ her in a heartbeat. I shuddered at the thought, and thought of something else.

Maybe Edward's right, as much as I can't believe I even _thought_ that.

Maybe it _would_ be better if I left. Of course, if I left, Renesmee _was_ coming with me. I spit my toothpaste into the sink and gargled some hot water. I guess my wife was right, you do feel better when you're all nice and clean.

The sound of Renesmee's shower ceased, and I heard her singing softly to herself. I smiled, walked out into our bedroom and threw my towel into the hamper. It looked pretty full, so I decided to surprise Renesmee and do a load of laundry, for once. After I got back from our laundry room, I sat on our bed and waited for Renesmee to finish getting dressed.

Her bathroom door opened a crack, "Jake? Can you get me my big blue t-shirt from the hamper, please?" Renesmee asked,

"Sorry," I answered, "No can do. I started that load."

"Really?" She sounded startled. "Well, thanks! I can wear something else, then!" She said cheerfully, shutting the door again. When she came out, she was wearing her black sweat pants and white tank top. Her towel dried hair was dripping onto her tank and I could see the lime green bra underneath it. I liked it. And I liked the tank top. It was really low cut, and it hugged her perfect curves remarkably well.

"Come here, beautiful." I stood up and she walked towards me, throwing her towel into the now empty hamper. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. "I love you." I whispered into her ear.

"I love you, too." She whispered back, standing on her tip-toes to reach my ear. Then she went back to standing on her heels and leaned into me. "I love you so much." She said. "And I'm sorry for the way my dad acted today, that was… Unacceptable. I will _always_ want you, and there is nothing my dad, or anyone else, can do about it."

"Thanks." I smiled down at her. She smiled back, and I kissed her smiling lips. She tried to stand tip-toe again so I wouldn't have to bend, so I just picked her up instead. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her hands around my neck. I turned around and walked slowly back to our bed. I laid my love gently down without breaking the kiss, quite a feat, too, and then put my hands on her face.

Her hands left my neck and I felt her smiled again as her hands touched my bare chest. She pulled out of the kiss. "It seems only fair for me to remove some of my clothes now, doesn't it? All you wearing is shorts and underwear, I can at least take my shirt off." She grabbed the hem of her shirt and was about to take it off when I took her hands in mine,

"Not a chance." I said to her confused face, "That's my job." She smiled. I slowly peeled her shirt from her still damp body to reveal that cute lime green bra. I let my hands trail all over the newly exposed skin, the dampness making a friction that cause her to shiver. "That feels nice, does it?" I asked her quietly.

"You know it does." She panted back, "And at last count, you were wearing two items of clothing, and I, three."

"Say no more, love." I kissed her, and then took the waistband of her sweat pants, pulling them off her body slowly, and then letting my hands slowly travel back up her now bare thigh, I started kissing her again.

"My turn." She mumbled against my lips.

"How so?" I asked.

"This is how." He hand went towards the zipper in my jean shorts, pulling it down slowly, them ripping my shorts off. "That's more like it." She smiled cockily.

"Ah, but lass, now you are wearing two and I am in but one. Something has got to go." My hands slipped around behind her and found the clasp for her bra. She shivered as I removed her second to last piece of clothing. I began kissing everywhere clothes were not, all over her body, and wherever my lips left, my hands soon replaced them as I slid her out of her matching green boy shorts and she ripped my boxers off.

All in all, a pretty good night.

I woke up with Renesmee's naked body curled up next to mine, and, as much as I would like a repeat of last night, I shook her awake and said, "Hey, wake up. You need to get dressed, Ren." Ren was my pet name for her that no one else knew about. She fluttered her thick, black eyelashes.

"Huh?" She said groggily, sitting up next to me.

"I said, get dressed before your dad sees you."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let him see me, I'm not ashamed, so what? I had sex with my _husband_. We're married, Jake, it's nothing _bad_."

"Yeah, I know that, try explaining to your dad." She snorted; she was adorable in the morning when she was till half asleep. "Okay, I really didn't want to do this, but now I have too." I picked her, and walked her into her closet and set her down on the floor. "Now get dressed and we can go eat."

"Okay, okay!" She stood up and slammed the door in my face, right after sticking her tongue at me. I laughed and walking into my own closet to get dressed. I went with boxers and jean shorts. How surprising.

I walked back into my bathroom and looked at my hair; it was a wild mess after last night, even though it was still short. I tried to tame it with little luck._ Emmett and Rose sex jokes here I come._ I thought bitterly. After getting dressed I walked back out to see Renesmee walking around in a pair of jeans and the same green underwear set from last night, looking for something.

"Um, Ren, where's your shirt?" She looked up at me, sliding one of her bra straps back in place.

"I don't know, what do you think I'm looking for?"

"Don't you have like, a million shirts in your closet already?" I teased her.

"Yeah, but not my _green_ one. It was in the hamper, too."

"Oh, sure, make me the bad guy because I helped out, I see how it is." I smirked.

"No! Thanks for doing laundry, I love you!" She smiled sweetly at me. "Now I need to find another green shirt."

"Here, wear one of mine, I never do." I went and got her one of my smaller green shirts. I tossed it and it landed on her head. "Now come on, silly, food time."

"Okay! Let's go." She pulled the shirt over her head, man it must have been smaller than I thought, because it was hugging her body nicely.

"Not yet." I retched inside her bathroom door, grabbed her hairbrush and tossed it to her.

"Oh." She said, as she caught the hairbrush. She began pulling the brush through her crazy hair, giving up halfway through and just pulling her hair into a messy bun. "Now, anything else I'm forgetting?"

"A good morning kiss?" I said hopefully. She smirked, and pecked me on the lips.

"Better?" She smiled, then grabbed my hand and we walked slowly back to the main house. Once inside we sat down at the table where Esme had set out bacon, pancakes, biscuits and chocolate milk.

"Esme, I love you!" Renesmee and I both said at the same time.

"Glad to hear it." Esme said, laughing. "Now eat up, I hate leftovers."

I ended up eating the most food, even though Renesmee drink the most chocolate mink. Once we were done eating, we went and sat in the den with everyone else.

Emmett grinned at me, "Nice hair." He said, "Wild night?"

"The wildest. Looks like your night was pretty tame though, judging by your controlled hair and the fact that your house is still standing. What did you do, sleep?" Emmett laughed.

"Nah, Esme likes the houses, so we've been forced to be more, ah, careful." He grimaced.

"Sounds like you're not happy about that."

"Well, as you know, we like it wild."

"I do admit, wild is _much _more fun." I heard Edward growl from his perch on the other sofa.

"Oh, can it, Eddie." Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Like you know about wild nights!"

Alice suddenly gasped, and slumped onto Jasper, having a vision.

"What?" Renesmee asked, going quickly to her side.

"It's the Volturi." She answered. "They're coming today."

**Hope you liked it!!**

**And this time, I AM NOT posting without at least ten (10) reviews, please!!**

**Also, just something for fun, I want some flames. No one's ever flamed me, aka, left me a hate review. So what I want you to do for this chapter is to write two things ni your review:**

**1) A nasty review! A flame! Tell me how bad it was and how much you hate me, in your own words!**

**And**

**2) Your real review. You loved it, it was ok, OMG, U da bomb! Or whatever you really wanna say.**

**Later!!**

**Anna.**


	9. Naturally

**So, no offence, to all you people who didn't review, you're lame.**

**So I'm posting this, because it's unfair to punish those who did review because you didn't.**

**In other words, I didn't get ten reviews and I'm not very happy about it. **

**Oh well! Here's you story:**

**This chapter title is by… Selena Gomez and the Scene**

**Ok, now, go and read and REVIEW!!**

"_It's the Volturi. They're coming today."_

**Chapter Nine**

**Jessie's POV**

The Volturi? Already? "Alice, what's going on?" I asked her, worried.

"I don't know." She answered. "I can't see anymore. I saw them here today, and then it all went black."

"I guess I'll explain that." Jake said, walking over to where Alice, Jasper and I were sitting. Nessie was sitting by Alice's feet now, and Jake sat next to her. "Seeing as Rex disappeared. Where'd he go?"

"Hunting." Edward answered, giving Jake a death glare. I guess he never got over last night. Poor Nessie, she looked really broken up when Jake carried her out the door.

"Ah." Jake spoke to Edward in the same hate filled tone Edward had just used. He softened up his voice when he addressed Alice again, "Rex turned Jane, but only after he knocked her up and got her pregnant with the same type of thing as Renesmee." Everyone, even I, gasped.

"That's why I can't see them now, they're using that thing. How did this happen?" Alice asked, worried.

Jake and Nessie gave us an account of what Rex had told them last night, when we were all frozen.

"And Rex said it has extraordinary powers, though he doesn't know what. But, really, its father can freeze time and its mother can put people in great pain. Just imagine how awesome its power should be." Renesmee finished quickly.

"True." Edward looked truly troubled now. "We have to prepare to fight."

"But what about A.J.?" I asked. "Why is everyone forgetting about him now? He can't fight! Even if he woke up today, what good would he be?"

"Jessie!" Esme said from across the room, "We are not forgetting about Alexander, we are simply trying to save our family, that's what matters right now."

"And A.J. doesn't matter?" I snapped back.

"Jess," Nessie looked at me, "Of course he matters! We all matter, and we have to find a plan to save everyone. And if we all have to fight and leave Alex here, then that's what we'll do."

"I guess. I don't know. Things are just… Changing really fast. Too fast for me, I'll be right back." I got up and walked into the spare bedroom where I had put A.J. while we had our meeting. I flopped on the bed next to him.

**Edward's POV**

_Prepare to fight. _My own words echoed in my head. We had faced off against the Volturi in its whole once before, but even then we had time to gather help, and it didn't come to a fight. Could my family fight this without help? Bella's shield would help, but what about the brute force attackers? What if they took Bella out? Then Alec would have us all. And if they took Bella out, I would let them have me.

_Fight?_ I heard my little Renesmee's thoughts circling around Jacob. I held back a growl. _What if Jake gets hurt? Or worse… I not going to live without him. I guess it'd just be best for me to fight, too. If he dies, I can die quicker this way. I love you, Jake. _Se leaned over and hugged the subject of her thoughts. It surprised him, but he hugged her back just the same.

_What's up with Ren? _He thought, holding her tightly, _Not that I mind, but she seems kinda… out of it. Oh. No. She wants to fight, she wants to help, doesn't she? No way, Ren. Absolutely not. If I die, I want you to keep living, for me. _At least me and the dog agreed on something._ But… _His thoughts continued, _would I do the same? If my Ren died, would I want to stay alive? I don't know if I could, seeing as she's the only thing keeping me alive. I don't know if I'd blame her or not. Well, I'd be dead, so I guess not. _Well, we _used _to agree on something. And if the dog died, I'd be sure to keep Renesmee alive.

"Alice," Jake spoke aloud, "Do you know how long until they get here?" I didn't need to read his thoughts to know what he was thinking, _How long do I have left with Ren? _I would've growled, or told him off, if I wasn't thinking the same thing about Bella. How long did we have left? Maybe I'm being a tad too harsh on Jacob, but he's dangerous for my daughter! And yet, I was dangerous for Bella when she was human. And Renesmee is stronger than humans, and most of the other wolves are getting along fine with their human imprints… And yet, I feel no need to apologize, seeing as my Jacob is now all Renesmee thinks about, never me or Bella anymore. So I guess it's fair. He steals my baby girl; I get mad at him all the time. Sounds like a good deal to me.

Speaking of good deals… I heard Bella's thoughts, meaning she lifted her shield for me. She did that only when she wanted to say something very private. Such as right now: _So, we don't have much time, anything fun in mind? _She winked at me, the shifted her weight from behind the other sofa to make her shirt dip lower, showing me almost everything…

"If you'll excuse me." I said standing, "I have something I need to take care of." I walked out the back door and ran to mine and Bella's little house. _I'll be there in a second… _Bella thought towards me. And, _five _seconds later, she ran through the door.

"Hey, how's it going?" She winked at me, shutting the door behind her, but I wasn't going for foreplay today. Not when we might be over; no, I was just going to love her, and now. I grabbed her and kissed her roughly, ripping her clothes off. Once she was naked, I let my hands travel all over, lingering on two place longer than others. "Oh my." She mumbled against my lips. "Someone's feeling frisky today, aren't you?" She didn't wait for me to answer before ripping my clothes off and throwing us on the floor.

**Jacob's POV**

I watched Bella run out the door after Edward. I knew what they were going to do, and I wished I could just grab my Renesmee and run her to our house, but I had duties to fulfill.

"Well, make as well rest up before the battle." Emmett said, winking at Blondie. She smirked at him and walked out the back door, swaying her hips provocatively. Emmett wasted no time in following her. Alice and Jasper had also gone somewhere, I didn't notice them leave. But I still knew what they were doing; what all of them were doing. And why I couldn't.

"Ren," I started slowly.

"Jake, I understand. You're the Alpha, and they need to know what's going on. Go."

"Thanks, baby." I kissed her beautiful lips, pouring all my love into it and running out the door. I had to tell my pack about the Volturi, and Renesmee knew that. That's why I love her, she doesn't let herself get in the way of the pack, like I'm sure someone else would.

I stared running towards the woods as I quickly undressed. I tied my shorts around my ankle and phased quickly. Once I was on four legs, I broke into an easy lope, heading towards our meeting place. The meeting place was a small cave in the side of a hill, but if I was on the top of the hill and howled, you could hear me from all over. I let off a long, loud howl and went to wait in the cave. I heard Seth howl back.

_I'm on my way. _He thought to me, _Leah should be too._

_Yeah, yeah, I'm right here. _Leah chimed in. _Race ya to the cave! _

_Yikes. _Seth ran as hard a she could, but Leah still beat him in a fast lope.

_Beat you! _She rubbed her victory in as they both walked into the cave. Once he stopped, Seth shook the light rain off his sandy brown coat, while Leah started pacing.

_Cool it guys. _I thought, _Bad news. The Volturi are on their way. _

_We beat 'em last time, we can beat 'em this time!_

_Don't be so sure, Leah. They've got something new this year. _I quickly filled them in on Rex, Jane and the hybrid.

_Holy crap, really? Another Nessie type thing? _Leah was shocked.

_Only this time, trained by the Volturi. _Seth mused. _Are you sure they're coming only for Rex? _

_I don't think so. Maybe, but I'm sure they'd love a chance to beat Carlisle's family once and for all. _

_Well, this sucks. _Leah stated flatly. _What do you want us to do?_

_Keep guard. Alice can't see the Volturi because of the hybrid. Stay phased, if you catch any trace of vampire, signal. _

_Right-o. _Seth thought, running off to patrol.

_I'm gonna catch you! _Leah took off after him, so fast her light gray fur was almost a blur.

I ran back to the house. Ren was asleep on a chair, waiting on the front porch for me. I ran up the stairs and nudged her.

"Jake?" She said sleepily. "Jake!" Her eyes opened and she threw herself on me. "Oh my word, they're so LOUD!" She complained into my fur. "Do they ever do anything beside R rated things in bed? No!"

I cocked my head up at the sound of a growl from inside.

"Jessie!" Ren called, running towards the door.

I ran inside after her to find Jessie pinned to the floor by a very much vampire, and very much awake Alexander James.

**OMG! AJ's awake! **

**What will happen next?**

**Stay tuned!**

**Anna**


	10. Welcome To The Black Parade

So… What's up? This chapter is by My Chemical Romance!

**Random question, do you like my fluffy scenes? I know they need a little work… But I can't figure out what's wrong with them…**

**So, what do you think of all my fluffiness? Should I do more? Or… less? **

**Or… what? **

**Thanks!**

**And I'm not getting a lot of reviews… :(**

**Oh well, here's your story:**

_I ran inside after her to find Jessie pinned to the floor by a very much vampire, and very much awake Alexander James._

**Chapter Ten**

**Alexander James' POV**

The pain I had felt the last few days was… Intense, for lack of better word.

I didn't know what was happening to me, or why I was the one going through it. What had I done to deserve this fate?

My human memories started flooding through me. Wait, _human_? I wasn't human anymore? No, I wasn't human. Then… What was I? No, what _am_ I?

I felt a warm body next to me… My eyes opened quickly and I jumped off the bed and twisted, landing in a crouch facing the body.

Jessie!

The human memories came back to me. She… She liked me. I liked her back. Why was she warm now? She was cold when I danced with her days ago… My super-brain answered for me. _Cause you're cold now too, dummy._ I told myself.

I spoke for the first time, my voice sounding as smooth as honey. "What am I?"

She answered, her voice sounding even more amazing now that I had super-hearing or something. "You're a… Vampire." She said, gauging my reaction.

A… Vampire. Of course, just my luck. Instead of thinking to much of it, I looked at Jessie, memorizing every curve and dimple of her body.

She appeared to suddenly get very self-conscious of herself and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked her, cocking my head, confused.

"Doing what?" She questioned back.

"Trying to hide your beauty." I answered simply. If she was human, I know she would've blushed. Just looking at her sent a wave of lust over me, and I couldn't hide it, so I decided to just tell her. "Jessie," I said slowly, walking up to her, "I want to kiss you." Her eyes widened and lock onto mine. I sat next to her on the large bed and slowly tucked some stray hairs behind her ear. Even though she didn't need it, she inhaled sharply. She closed her eyes as I slowly leaned towards her.

The moment our lips touched, I wanted more. I involuntarily growled into her mouth, and the next second, I had her pinned down on the floor.

I heard a door open and I was suddenly knocked off Jessie by a large wolf tackling me. I was stronger than him, and was about to rip him limb from limb when I heard Jessie's voice.

"Stop! No, Alex, don't!" I paused for a moment, it was all they needed. All of a sudden I was being held back by two strong vampires, the lean blond one and the bulky dark haired one.

"Jasper." The dark hair one said to the blond. Jasper nodded and I felt a wave of calmness wash over me.

"What are you doing to me?" I asked through my teeth.

"Jasper's calming you down." Said the small almost child-like girl. "We can't have you tearing our house down. People would ask questions, and we can't have that."

"Alright, I can live with that." I answered. "So, who are you all?"

"I'm Alice," the short one said, "And that's Jasper, my soul mate." She smiled at the thought of him. She then introduced me to the others, all the while Jasper kept me calm.

"Alright, enough." Esme said, walking in the room. "He might need to hunt, you know." She smiled and walked back into what looked like the kitchen.

"Hunt?" I questioned, "What is it that I am hunting?"

"Animals." Edward said simply. "You will most likely feel the urge to hunt humans, but we have a cover to maintain, you must realize."

"I do." I had used up all my air and took a deep breath. As I did that, a sweet smell filled my head.

"Jacob," Edward said, suddenly grabbing me. "Get Nessie out of here." Is that what was smelling? What I wanted to kill? Jacob somehow managed to throw Nessie onto his back and ran out the door at top speed. "Let's go." Edward led me out the other door, and Jasper and Emmett followed us.

"Why are they coming with us?" I asked.

"Just in case." Emmett answered.

"In case of what?"

"Humans." He answered simply.

"Ah. What makes humans better than animals?" I asked again, as we started running towards the forest.

"We're vampires," Jasper said, "It just how we're made. We're programmed to eat humans, not animals."

"And yet you eat animals. Why? I mean, why go against what you are?"

"We don't want to be monsters." Edward answered, his tone suggesting the end of that conversation.

We were quite far in the middle of nowhere now, probably no humans for miles. I picked up a sweet smell, and then without thinking, chased it, tackled it and began sucking its blood.

**Jessie's POV**

Kissing Alexander was… Unbelievable, for lack of better word. It was very different from kissing Rex, though I wasn't really sure why…

Maybe because Rex's kiss was lust filled and Alexander's felt more like love…

But maybe I'm just imaging things. Maybe they were both just out of lust. I don't know, I guess I never will…

But… A small part of me, at the back of my mind, I couldn't help but think that maybe… Just maybe… They were both out of love.

I just don't know.

**Rosalie's POV**

As the boys walked out the door to take Alex hunting, I decided to get dressed for the battle.

I jogged back to mine and Emmett's house and began going through our closet, picking out clothes that we could move in. Alice was good at picking out fashions, but I know what was needed to fight.

I grabbed some stretchy jeans, a loosely fitted tee and my Converse for me and changed quickly. For Emmett, I got _his_ Converse, his baggy jeans and his WWE shirt. He loved fighting while wearing that shirt.

He tossed his clothes on our king sized bed and I plopped down next to them. And shut my eyes.

I heard the door open and shut and footsteps coming my way.

"Hey, Emmett, your clothes are on the bed." I mumbled without opening my eyes or breathing, I knew once I got his smell, we would never make it out of this house…

And we might knock it down…

"Too bad I'm not Emmett, now isn't it?" I open my eyes and saw Jane and Alec standing over my bed. "Alec…" Jane continued.

"No-" I started, before I was engulfed by pain first, and then nothingness.

**BUM BUM BUM!!!!!**

**What will happen next to Rose?**

**Stay tuned!**

**Anyways, I know it's short, but I'm going to be gone for the weekend, and I wanted to get this out first.**

**So, I hope when I get back on Sunday I have lots of yummy reviews!!**

**Anna**


	11. Long awaited AN!

**OMG! **

**I've been such a witch not writing this!**

**I don't know what happened to me, and I'm super sorry, everyone. You've all been super awesome in your reviews and I've left you wallowing for ever it seems like, so, I'm super sorry!**

**Anyway, I'm not dead, I promise! And I hope to finish up this story, if I don't, you can come and attack me with a crowbar! Deal? **

**Dang it…. Why'd I say that? Now I have to write more….. ;) **

**Anyway, I hope to have more soon!**

**Love you all!**

**Love, **

**Anna**


	12. The Feel Good Drag

**First off, allow me a few moments to attack myself for not updating in about, what was it, a year or so? At least.**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**..**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**K, now that **_**that's**_** done, I really hope you super enjoy this very long awaited 11****th**** chapter of Supernova. :)**

**Wait! This chapter title sing thing is ****by Anberlin! Go listen to it, it's full of awesomness!**

**P.S. I fixed a small mistake from the first draft...  
**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Emmett's POV**

"Nice first kill, dude!" I yelled at A.J. from across the river. He had managed to not only take down one huge mountain lion, but a whole freaking pride! Yes, I said a _pride_, that's what a pack of lions is called. What, you didn't know that? I'm smarter than I look… Did you know a pack of ravens is called a murder? Freakin' sweet, right?

A.J. looked up at me, blood everywhere, and gave me an air five. I'm really starting to like this guy. Once he was finished, he jumped into the river and started cleaning the blood off of him, I mean, he's a messy eater! The water was red for a few seconds before it started to blend in with the water and got washed away, leaving no trace that anything but water was there before…

"We should probably get back soon…" I said to Eddie.

"Probably. Seeing as the Volturi are coming today." He said in a grave tone. "And stop calling me Eddie in your head!"

"Fine. Sorry, Eddie."

"What did I _just_ say?"

"To stop calling you Eddie in my head. So I said it out loud."

"Ok, let me rephrase that. Stop calling me Eddie out loud, in your head, in your dreams, anywhere and everywhere. Got it?"

"Got it… Ed."

"EMMETT!"

"Gentlemen, that's enough." Jasper's amused voice broke through. "Now let's go." He led the way back to the house.

Once we were back we walked into the main house.

"Alex!" Jessie squealed, jumping up form her place on the couch. "You're back! Did you kill any annoying humans? Or any humans at all?"

"You should've seen it! He ate like, 30 humans! It was terrible!" Jasper said, and I suddenly felt remorseful, and I could only assume he was doing that.

"What?" Jessie's face was horrified.

"Jk, lol!" Jasper suddenly said, making the mood bright and happy again.

"Dude, did you just say lol?" I asked him.

"Are you deaf?" He retorted.

"I'm about to use a word I hear all the time and think is very cool, but I cannot spell: Touché." I said back.

"You can't spell touché?" Jessie said with a giggle.

"Whatever! It doesn't matter!" I said jokingly. I looked around, everyone was here, even Carlisle, I guess he had gotten off work early. Well, almost everyone. "Hey, where's Rose?" I asked, suddenly concerned. Everyone looked around, suddenly missing her presence.

"Last I saw here, she was heading down to your house to—" I didn't hear the rest; I was already out the door and halfway to our house.

The door was open. Not a good sign, Rose would never do that. I almost knocked it off its hinges opening it the rest of the way. "Rose?" I yelled. "Rose, are you here?" Nothing. Now I was worried. I stepped on a piece of paper, and then snatched it up quickly.

I cussed so loud so whole country must have heard me.

"'Good luck. With hatred, Jane.'" Edward read the short letter out loud. "They must have been here."

"THEN WHY ARE WE STILL HERE?" I roared. "WE SHOULD BE OUT THE RIPPING THOSE MONSTERS INTO NOTHING!"

"Emmett, calm down, we can't do that because it's what they want us to do." Carlisle said easily, but I could tell he was tense.

"You know what I want to do?" I shot back, "I want to go and save my wife! Wouldn't you want to do the same? Don't tell me you wouldn't! And I don't think you'd stay here and wait either, you'd want to go and torture them before you killed them slowly! So don't even tell me to wait, cause I'm not going to!"

"And where are you going to go? Where do you think they are?" Edward asked me, standing up and looking me in the eyes, "You have no idea what to do, where to go or anything like that! So why don't you just listen to us!"

_Edward, _I thought, _if it was Bella, would you like it if I did this to you? Hell freaking no. You would be just the same way, don't even try and lie about it, you know it's true. _

"Maybe…" He said to me quietly. I just shook my head at him.

"Alright," I said, "You guys have about five minutes to tell me why I shouldn't go, or I'm going."

"Because," Alice said to me, "They're almost here. I can see them… The school's in the background and I can see the sign with the announcements for today, and they update them at nine at night, so they're coming before then…" Everyone quickly looked at the clock. It was just before two in the afternoon.

"We don't have much time." Nessie said quietly.

"Alice, can you see anything about Rose?" I asked.

"No… She whispered. "Wait! I got a flash of something… It's gone. She must be with that hybrid thing."

I cursed quietly. "Why are they separated?"

"I don't know…" She gasped. "I think Jane and Alec are with Rose, and they have the hybrid with them."

"Wait," Jake said, confused, "The Volturi's split up into two groups? Why would they do that? Wouldn't they be stronger if they all fought together?"

"I'm thinking they want to do this with as little impact as possible. Without causing a scene." Carlisle explained.

**Jacob's POV**

"The pack needs to know about this." I jumped up and walked out the door, with Ren following me. I turned around and gave her a hug. She leaned into me and I could feel the tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. "Hey, baby, what's wrong?"

"I don't want you to fight. What if I lost you? I would kill myself." She said, looking right into my eyes.

"No." I said firmly, "Not a chance in Hell."

"And how are you going to stop me? You're dead, remember?" she said, half sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah, didn't think about that. I'll make you a deal, when I die, you can do whatever you want." I smiled at her, "Deal?"

"Deal." She smiled softly then gave me a quick kiss, "Go, Alpha wolf, your pack awaits you."

I grinned, turned around and was about to started running when Seth and Leah, in human form, came sprinting from the edge of the forest.

"Jake!" Leah yelled at me. "They're here!"

**Please forgive me for it's shortness, I wrote kinda in a hurry to get this out for you guys, I hope you like it just the same!**

**Love you guys!**

**Anna**

**P.S. Review, dang it!**

**;) **


	13. Animal

**Hey! It didn't take me forever and a half this time! You should love me for that! ;)**

**Anyway…**

**This chapter title is by Ke$ha, it's one of her most amazing songs. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**A/N, I had to reupload this like, three times cause FFN kept messing up my text, don't kill me! :)  
**

"_Jake!" Leah yelled, "They're here!"_

**Chapter Twelve**

**Toan's POV**

"Toan!" Aro called to me, walking up from behind me. I turned around quickly, not as fast as other vampires would have been able to, but as a hybrid, it was fast enough. When I turned, my long blonde waves swished around my thin, full figure. I used it, along with my powers, to get whatever I wanted. "You wanted to see me?" Aro continued, stopping close to me.

"Yes." I said in a soft voice. I looked at Felix, who had followed Aro into my room. I waved him away and waited till he left before continuing. "See, Aro, the thing is, I don't want to fight the Cullens. I don't think I've been prepared enough to face them. Alec was telling me about their powers last night and how they have werewolves helping them, and I don't like our chances. I think it would be smart to stop this now, before something gets started."

"Ah, I see. And I'm sorry you feel that way, but if your mother found out…"

"What? What would she do?" I hated my mother, Jane. I hated how she abused her powers to use Aro however she wanted. Well, I had learned a lot from my mother, and using Aro was one of those things. "This isn't about her, Aro, this is about us…" I whispered seductively in his ear. "And what I want you to do for me. And in return, you can have _whatever_ you want." Even though he didn't need to breathe, he gasped. I knew what he wanted; he wanted me. And I could use that to get what I wanted, never even thinking about using my powers. I slowly unbuttoned my blouse and let it fall on the ground while I slowly walked to my bed, swinging my hip oh-so naughtily. I didn't make it to the bed before I was on the ground.

**Alec's POV**

"What do you mean?" My sister yelled into her phone. She was speeding the Mustang I had stolen through Wyoming when she had gotten a phone call. It was from Aro, he was telling her he was having second thoughts about attacking. I grinned to my self, Toan must have done it. She could get anything done for me. Soon, when he was all wrapped around her finger, we would kill the worthless piece of trash everyone likes to call Aro. And then we would rule the Volturi. Risky, I know. Stupid, I know. But the lust for power had finally gotten to me. No one would see me coming, either. I hadn't told Toan much of the plan, because she was the one touching Aro. I hadn't so much brushed a finger on him since I got this idea. I was only a background worker anyway, no one talked to me, no one ever even bothered looking at me unless they need me for a mission or when they were feeling nice and wanted to kill someone without pain.  
_"I'm saying maybe it's not the best idea at this time." _I heard Aro say.  
"Look, Aro, I don't know what's gotten into your head, but I did not just go all the way to Alaska and back to kidnap a Cullen for no reason. And, yes, I have the blonde girl in the backseat with Alec right now, so don't think I failed you. I will see you soon. Good bye." She slammed the phone shut, causing it to crumble into millions of pieces. "Damn it!" She yelled, throwing the pieces out the window.  
"Hey, do you want me to drive for a while?" I asked my very pissed off sister.  
"No, I want you to shut the hell up!" she yelled at me.  
"Whoa, take a chill pill, sis." I know it might sound weird, me having a thing with my sister's kid, my niece, but come on, vampires are real, right? And it's not like we can have kids that will mutated or anything, and eve if we did, they be a vampire hybrid mix, so they'd be weird anyway, right? And it's not like Jane knew or anything, that might be weird, and we always made sure we were miles away when we were together. The only one who would know is Aro, but I'm pretty sure whenever he's touching her, he's not quite thinking about reading her mind, if you catch my drift.  
Why didn't I want to attack the Cullens? Good question, truth is, I don't think there's any reason. I mean, come on, Aro has already tried countless times to bring them down, or make them join our side, but it never worked, and it never will. They're not just a coven; they're a family, something Aro just doesn't understand. And he already tried to get rid of them, almost 30 years ago, and he even brought everybody with him. And then we left without even a fight? What the crap was up with that? Get us all together, get us all over there, and then just leave peacefully? I wasn't the only one mad, I know for a fact Jane was _pissed_. Imagine how mad she is now, then times that by infinity to the eighth power plus seven. Yeah, she was mad. And it's when she's mad at Aro that I think she might help me take over.  
"Hey, Jane, do you ever think about taking over the Volturi and ruling?"  
"Well, once Aro is gone, I intend to be in charge, no matter what anyone else says. But it would take a stupid mistake on Aro's part to ever get him killed, so why bother thinking about it?"  
"What if I told you that I have a plan?"  
"Why should I help you?"  
"Because Aro's a man whore." She shot me a confused look. "What? You think you're his only one? What did he do, tell you he loved you? Yeah, he says that to a lot of people, like, say, your daughter…" She slammed on the brakes and turned to face me.  
"What did you just say about Toan?"  
"You heard me." I said slowly.  
"He said he loved me. How could I have believed him, Alec? How could I have been that stupid?" She slammed on the gas again. "Let's hear that plan."

**Toan's POV **

"Mmmm, I love you so much, Toan." Aro whispered into my naked body. "So much."  
"That would make me feel good, except I know you're saying it to everyone else too." He brought his face up to mine, looking me in the eyes.  
"Never! I love you and only you, Toan." He sounded so sincere, so honest it was hard not to believe him. But I mean come on, really? I know for a fact he's said it to my mother too! Oh my word. I just fooled around with my mom's sex buddy. I wonder if hybrid's can puke…  
"Well, I have work to do." I said, standing up and gathering my clothes. Aro just laid on the bed, watching me get dressed. He smiled lustfully at me. Good, I got up in time. See, something most people don't know about Aro is that when he's filled with lust, he just ignores any mind reading that he might be getting. So if you turned him off, you better not be touching him if you have something to hide form him. Lucky for me, whenever he touches me he's filled with lust anyway, so I never had to worry about hiding my thoughts around him.  
"You? Work? In the same sentence? Never! That's some joke you're playing on me, darling." Aro chuckled to himself.  
"No jokes, dear. I really need to do some more training if you expect me to be any help in beating the Cullens."  
Aro sat up suddenly, looking at me, confused. "What did you say? You mean you went through all that just to change your mind?"  
I winked at him, "Well, I wasn't sure if you would want to do me, and I was scared to just flat out ask for it, so I made it seem like some sort of deal. Surely you, of all people, can understand that." I smiled. "Have fun calling my mother back!" I walked out and sent Alec a text.  
**It's a go.**  
See, the only reason I did that was to see how many of Aro's strings I could pull, and what I could make him do for me.

**Alec's POV**

I read Toan's text quickly before deleting it, if Jane saw it, it would cause some questions.  
My phone rang, Aro's name flashing on the screen. "Yes?" I answered.  
"_Put Jane on, now_." Aro said, in an annoyed tone.  
"As you wish." I passed my iPhone up to her, "Please don't crush my new phone, please." I said sweetly to her. She flipped me off before grabbing the phone.  
"What now?" My sister was the only one who could get away with using that tone with Aro and talking to him like that, it was quite scary.  
"_I've had a change of heart, we're back on._"  
"Of course, sir." She hung up on him, handing the phone back to me in one piece. "So, Toan's in on the plan, too? This should be fun." She smiled wickedly to herself.  
"Yes, matter of fact, she's the one who got Aro to call the whole thing off, and then to put it back on. She's got quite a way with him, you know. She reminds me a lot of you."  
"Oh, joy. My daughter reminds you of a crazy psycho bitch. Yay." She said sarcastically. "Have you been helping her with her training?" Jane asked.  
"Yes, we've been going to the East Woods in Texas for that, there's no one around for miles." I thought back to the first training session I gave her on controlling her power, it had ended with us falling in love with each other, or, at least, I was in love with her from that moment on, I don't know if she fell that fast, or what. And I'm still not sure if she used her power to make me fall for her, or if she's still using it, but I don't care. See, what she can do is plant an idea into someone's head, and it stays. If she put into my mind that I loved her, then I would love her, and it wasn't just a mind thing, every part of my body would love her. Everything that I am would love her. So it can get through mental shields as well as physical ones, so unless someone had a double shield, which was unheard of, she was unstoppable. If she put into someone's mind that they were going to kill themselves, they would do it. She'd used it on me in several training sessions. She even told me she was going to and I was going to try to resist her. It was the weirdest thing ever. She told me she was going to make me climb a tree, and then jump down and knock it over. I said I was ready, and braced myself to not do it. And then, I just looked at the tree, and it looked so inviting, and I thought, why not? The back of my mind was telling me not to, but what could it hurt to just climb the tree? So I did and then once I was at the top, jumping down looked awesome, so I jumped and felt the wind swirl around me till I hit the ground, and then I was so pumped up I punched the tree, knocking it over. Damn! I had yelled, while she laughed at me. And after that she never told me what she was making me do, so the back of my mind never yelled at me, telling me to stop. Toan was the ultimate weapon in any battle. She could plant one idea in someone, then the next and then the next. After she had the idea planted, she didn't even have to do anything else, they would do it themselves. It was madness.  
And Aro was dead meat.

Jane stopped the car at our meeting place in Wyoming, running inside quickly. She came back outside, jumped in the car again and we took off. "We're going to the Hotel La Rouge, in Forks, where I will be dropping you and blondie off, where you are to wait until further notice to anything at all, got it? Toan will be staying there with you, too. If worst comes to worst, you will bring the girls to the battle field and they will be used, Toan for her awesome powers, and the blonde for leverage against them, clear? And after I leave, I want you to switch hotels or at least go somewhere else, so we don't know where you are, and so Eddie doesn't, either. That's Aro's plan, at least, and you need to know it, in case he asks you or something, I don't know, anyways, you know our plan. Good luck." She hit the gas once again, breaking every speed limit know to man. When we finally pulled up to the hotel, Jane looked at me and said, "Aro thinks you're changing hotels, so please don't. I need to know where you are. K? Here's your key."  
"Of course, dear sister." I answered, finally lifting the mist off of Rosalie, so I didn't have to carry her inside.  
"What's going on?" She mumbled.  
"Nothing you need to know about, and if you do as I say, you'll live to see your beloved once again, and he might live too." I lead her inside and upstairs. Once we were in the room, I laid her in the bed and put the mist over her again. I had gotten so much better at it, too. I didn't have to think about keeping them under anymore, the mist pretty much stayed until I lifted it or got too far away.  
There was a soft knock on the door. "Alec?" I heard Toan's voice say quietly.  
"Come in!" I said from the bedroom, I heard the door shut and I locked Rose in the bedroom and went to see my love. "Toan!" Her face light up when she saw me. I grabbed her in a hug and kissed her perfect lips.  
"Mmmm, Alec. You have no idea how much I missed you when I had to do it with Aro. That man is gross." She kissed me between words.  
"How about I help you forget how bad he was?" I teased, slowly unbuttoning her shirt.  
"Well, we can't knock the building down, but other than that…" I didn't let her finish before my lips were on hers once again.

**Jane's POV**

Marching into Alaska next to Aro felt wrong on so many levels, seeing as I was part of a plot to kill him. All of the guard, except for Alec and Toan, were marching through the woods towards a clearing we knew would be a good battle ground. A small gray wolf saw us and ran off, probably to sound the alarm on us.  
It was starting.

**Don't kill me for the cliff hanger, or the fact that this took a little longer than I thought. **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed a look into what the Volturi's up too, I know I did! **

**By the way, I can't remember if I said the hybrid was a boy or girl, or if I said at all, but yeah, it's a girl! **

**And yeah, Alec and Toan! What do you think about that?**  
**Alec's in love with his niece! Do you think it's ok, cause they're vampires and hybrids?**  
**Or do you think it's still gross and wrong?**  
**Lemmie know! **

**Love you all! **

**Anna**


End file.
